


The Walls Have Ears

by ARustySpork



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fugitives, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Prince Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Royalty, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARustySpork/pseuds/ARustySpork
Summary: A mysterious earthquake hit the Kingdom of Idris, revealing a golden tablet bearing a prophecy hidden in the city square.King Robert the Wise calls upon the warlock Magnus Bane to translate the tablet and reveal its secrets. However, not everything is as it seems.Crown Prince Alexander and his siblings must choose between what is right and what is expected, when a wanted criminal escapes and causes everything they know to come crumbling down upon them. The world view they were taught all their life is suddenly flipped upside down as they are forced to go against everything they've ever known in order to save the people they care about.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone assumed it was just an earthquake.

This made little sense, considering that Idris hadn’t experienced an earthquake in centuries. The ground shook violently, and a large crack formed in all the cobblestone leading away from Alicante’s city centre.

Crown Prince Alexander Lightwood was in the library when it happened.

He had been spending every weekend in the library with his friend Lydia Branwell, a noble woman about his age. They had been studying the history of Idris, expected to know it by heart. Lydia, being the daughter of the royal advisor had been ordered to help Alexander, as she was well acquainted with this material. However, the both knew that there were likely ulterior motives here. Prince Alexander was nineteen years of age, and in the next few years of his life he would be expected to find a wife, and his future queen. The two were well aware of the intentions of their parents as they arranged for them to be alone in the library together each weekend, but the two noble teenagers tried their best to ignore this fact. 

“So,” Lydia had begun, pointing at an especially complicated and boring drawing in one of the many thick, dusty, books they had piled up on the table. “Castles this old were actually built quite differently compared to many of those from the last few centuries. They wanted to add extra protection for the royal family, so most of the walls are double layered. Also, the servants’ quarters are actually completely underground.”

“Really?” Alec responded, suddenly a little more interested. “I feel like that was a little unnecessary.”

“Yes, well, they aren’t unground anymore now are they? The quarters were rebuilt on the west wing of the castle about fifty years ago due to some insistent flooding. But think they still use some of the old tunnels.”

“But why would they put the quarters underground to begin with? Isn’t that a bit demeaning?”

Lydia shrugged. “I guess they didn’t care much about what the servants though back then. Besides. I think a lot of the rock below the castle had been hollowed out for some sort of blessing they used to do for new buildings back then.”

Alec nodded thoughtfully. He knew there were a lot of questionable things in the history of Idris that were taken without much thought. But he also knew that his father was a just king, and if he didn’t think these things should be addressed, then it was probably for the best.

Alec leaned back in his chair to stretch his neck and relieve some of the stress that had been building up. He didn’t expect that as he leaned back, he would continue to fall until his back hit the stone floor.

Before Alec had the chance to credit this to his clumsiness, he noticed as the floor continued to violently shake around him. He saw Lydia dive to the floor underneath the table as books toppled out of the shelves surrounding them, each hardcover hitting the ground hard. Alec scramble to meet Lydia under the table. All of his training and education causing many thoughts to run through his head, trying to think of what he needed to do next in order to keep the people around him safe.

But just as soon as it started, it was over.

The young nobles poked their heads out from underneath the table just as the floor stopped turning. They were the only ones currently in the library, but they could only imagine the chaos that was occurring outside. Alec crawled out and stood up, helping Lydia to her feet as he did so. After all, her corset didn’t allow for a very wide range of motion. He led her towards the door, staying close with the anticipation of an aftershock. 

They had barely taken a few steps into the hallway outside when Alec felt a blunt force against his chest. It took him far too long to register that it was his sister, Isabelle, with her arms wrapped firmly around his torso. Her dark raven hair was tangled and misplaced. She had no doubt sprinted here. Normally Alec would be concerned for the state of her feet, but he knew that Izzy had secretly been trading out her high heels for boots underneath her dress.

“By the Angel, are you okay?” she asked, her tone frantic. “I was with Jace by the stables when it happened. It’s chaos outside, everyone’s shouting. Have you seen father?”

Alec shook his head, only looking at Isabelle through his peripheral. He was otherwise darting his eyes at the hallways surrounding him, straining at the mention of his adoptive brother.

“Jace is still out there,” Izzy clarified, noticing his worry, “I think he’s trying to calm the crowds.”

“We should go out there too,” Lydia interjected, not unwelcome. “The king may be out there as well.”

Izzy nodded, glad to see her friend was alright. Despite the fact she knew that her brother didn’t want to marry Lydia, part of her was glad there was an excuse for Lydia to be around so much. It was rare that there were young women in the castle, so naturally the two had become fast friends.

The trio began their short trek towards the front doors of the castle. Isabelle led them, the skirt of her red dress billowing behind her as she ran. They hadn’t expected to find the doors wide open, with dozens of Alicante’s citizens spread across the courtyard. He couldn’t blame them. The people were scared, and when disaster struck, they fled to the safest place they could think of. They castle guards were trying to keep people back, not sure what to do is such an unprecedented situation.

The three pushed on, noticing the crowds thicken as they came closer to the city square. There was some sort of commotion occurring around the statue of Jonathan Shadowhunter, but Alec was unable to push through. He heard a small cry come from behind him, he turned to see that Lydia had been pushed to the ground by a frantic villager. Alec reached down and pulled her up into his arms, holding her close before anyone had the chance to trample her.

He knew how that might have looked, the crown prince embracing a young lady in the middle of Alicante Square, but he assumed that the people around him were probably too preoccupied to notice. Alec continued to push forward, Lydia tight against his chest, and Isabelle’s arm linked with his. Alec stumbled as the thick of the crowd suddenly thinned, only anchored by the two women on either side of him.

They had reached a clearing, and it didn’t take long for everyone to realize why.

Alec looked up to see two men standing on the platform that would normally surround the statue of the first Shadowhunter. One of those men was Jace Herondale. Alec’s adopted brother. His blonde hair and heterochromia made him stand out from the crowd. Some said he resembled a demigod, and they wouldn’t be wrong. Jace’s father Stephen Herondale was right hand to the king. Both Stephen and Jace’s mother had tragically died from a sickness that had ravished the city of Alicante, and at the age of ten Jace went to live with the royal family. It was rare that a king would ever take in a child, but this circumstance was special. Besides, Jace would never truly be the king’s son. He would never inherit the crown. But that didn’t stop Alec and Izzy from taking him in as their true brother, even if they didn’t look like they were siblings, there was no doubt about the bond they shared.

The second man was the king himself. King Robert the Wise, known by his subjects as just and kind. He had reigned for 30 good years, and had many more ahead of him. It was rare that the king made a public appearance without being flanked by guards, but clearly something was wrong. He barely acknowledged Alec as the prince rushed forward to his father’s side.

Before the three men who stood stoically upon the platform was no longer a statue of Jonathan Shadowhunter. It was from this position that Alec could see that the cracks along the cobblestone streets seemed to sprout from the stature, forming a spiderweb-like shape away from it. The statue itself was split down the middle into six pieces. All this was quite peculiar, but not as peculiar as what lay in the middle of the wreckage of the statue.

A golden tablet, catching the light from the sun and reflecting it back into the sky. It was impossible to miss.

“Has that always been there?” Alec asked, already knowing the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is different.
> 
> If you know me, it's from any of the Falsettos fics I've written. So naturally, this is very different.
> 
> Sorry if I've made some mistakes as I've never written for this fandom before, but I'll do my best. Please let me know what you like and if there's anything you'd like to see in the future!
> 
> Also, I am a university student (and engineering one at that) so even if the updates are slow I promise I'm not one to bail on things. Don't worry, I'll always come back to this.
> 
> Anyway, I've seen a few royal malec fics which I really loved so I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King nodded, a smugness to his expression, seemingly satisfied with Alec’s response. “I have decided to assign you to attend to the warlock when he visits. You will keep a close eye on him, you know better than most that we cannot trust his kind."

It was rarely a good thing for Alec to be called for an audience with his father.

In the past, it was often so the King could scold him, tell him he wasn’t living up to his duties as crown prince. He needed to do better, be better. Deep down, Alec knew he was right, there were too many things about him that didn’t fit his status as future King. The whole him being gay thing that restricted his ability to produce an heir for one, that was kind of an issue.

“Do you want me to come too?” Izzy asked, trailing along beside Alec as he made his way through the halls of the castle.

“You say that as if he’d ever let you join us.”

Izzy shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”

She skipped along past him, probably heading out back towards the stables. She’d been spending a lot of time out there lately, but Alec couldn’t really blame her for wanting an opportunity to get away from royal life.

Alec took a deep breath when he finally reached the door to the throne room. There was only so long he could put this off for.

“My son!” the King bellowed, but surprisingly, his call was not unkind.

Alec approached his father who was sitting upon his throne. He noticed that his advisors were there, along with many other high up nobles who often granted input to political affairs. Everyone was especially well dressed today, and the tension in the air was so thick he could cut it with a knife. If there was one thing Alec knew about nobles, it was that the combination of fancy outfits and silence meant that a decision had been made. A big one.

“Hello, father,” Alec began. “You called upon me?”

“I have. My court has come to a decision about the tablet found in the square. It clearly bears a prophecy in my name, but its text is old an unspoken by our Nephilim subjects. It has been decided that we will call upon a warlock to serve their King and translate the tablet.”

Alec blinked. He had never met a warlock before, in fact, he couldn’t think of anyone he knew that had. Due to the segregation laws that separated downworlders and shadowhunters, many of the demon-blooded chose to live outside of Alicante. There were still some small groupings of seelie and werewolf, and sometimes even vampire peasants that worked as servants or in other menial jobs, but most of them kept to themselves away from areas with a large Nephilim concentration.

Warlocks, however were never seen in Alicante. They weren’t strictly banned, but the restrictions around them were much heavier than other downworlders, that they all tended to live on the outskirts of Idris, or in other downworld based populations. Some of them even lived outside of Idris completely. Their magic and witchcraft were forbidden in Alicante, which was what made it so startling that the King would specifically call upon one for their services. Of course, he had every right to overrule the law for himself, but his father was the last monarch Alec might expect to do such a thing.

But the promise of a prophecy caused rulers to do strange things.

“This sounds like a wise decision,” Alec stated, always wanting to please his father.

The King nodded, a smugness to his expression, seemingly satisfied with Alec’s response. “I have decided to assign you to attend to the warlock when he visits. You will keep a close eye on him, you know better than most that we cannot trust his kind. I don’t doubt that both your sister and the young Lord Herondale will be…eager, to see a new face in the castle. I hope I can trust you to keep the warlock under control and prevent any troubles that may occur.”

Alec barely hid his surprise. His father, entrusting him with a dangerous warlock, the first one to be allowed withing the castle walls for centuries. He couldn’t believe it. All his groveling and studying was finally paying off.

He was not going to screw this up. He was going to prove to his father that he could be trusted with this warlock, and eventually the kingdom.

\---

Alec swore that Izzy’s screech was close to bursting his eardrums.

“They’re bringing us a warlock!” she squealed, clapping her hands together like a little girl.

She, Alec, and Jace were out on the castle grounds where the soldiers typically trained. It was just them today. Oftentimes when they came out here to spar, but today Alec’s siblings watched as he shot at the targets with his bow. It’s not that he was terribly interesting as they had pretended. It was clear that they were just there for gossip.

Alec had been training with his bow since Jace was around. His father had wanted them to be able to defend themselves, so when the time came that Alec should choose a weapon, he decided that a bow and arrow was fitting. He preferred to stand back and have a good view of the people around him. And he liked that if anything every happened, he’d be able to protect the people around him.  
But hopefully none of those skills would ever be necessary.

Jace, ever the opposite, elected for a sword. Jace would never be King, but he still had high hopes. He planned to be Captain of the Guard, or even a General. He could not simply be gifted his status, he had to work for it. And frankly, Jace was a natural. Izzy on the other hand, wasn’t pushed to train with her brothers. In fact, the King would be appalled if he knew some of the things she’d gotten up to. However, Alec realized from a young age that she refused to be left behind. Even though Alec though it was best to listen to their father and not cause trouble, he also knew that if he didn’t help Izzy, she would just go ahead anyway and wind up getting herself hurt. Izzy went for a whip. A silent but deadly weapon that she took to quickly, she carried it magnificently, silver and sparkling wrapped around her wrist no one the wiser the havoc it could wreak. Despite what his conscience told him; Alec joined Jace in helping her sneak into their weekly training sessions. It was their little secret.

One thing they didn’t allow Izzy to follow along with, was their runes. Since demons had been banished from this realm centuries ago, runes weren’t commonplace. Civilians only tended to have one or two basic runes for emergencies, but otherwise they were reserved for guards and soldiers. Alec and Jace had been slowly adding theirs on as the continued to train. They new Izzy wished she could join them, but Alec made it clear that if she tried to add additional runes, someone would find out about their training, and it would be all over.

“They aren’t bringing us a warlock,” Alec retorted, nocking another arrow. “He’s not our pet, he’s here on official business.”

“He?” Izzy exclaimed, nearly toppling off the fence she and Jace were balanced on. “So you know it’s a he? Did you get a name?”

Alec sighed, knowing she was going to squeeze him for every drop of information he had. He might as well give in. “His name is Magnus Bane. All I know about him is he’s like, super old, so he can read whatever language that tablet is in.”

“Magnus Bane,” Jace said, as if taking the name for a test run. “Sounds mysterious.”

“I bet he’s like hot and mysterious. A cool and suave professor like guy, definitely has glasses, and wears a big billowing robe.”

“I think you and I have different definitions of hot,” Jace countered.

“Guys, lets be real,” Alec said as he finished shooting his last arrow, “he’s probably some hunched over senile old man who speaks in riddles. Nothing to look forward to.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it would make it so much easier for you if he was ugly,” Izzy interjected with a sparkle in her eye. Alec narrowed his eyes at her, an indication that she needed to shut up.

Izzy knew about Alec, that he was gay. He had never made a point of telling her, but he knew that she knew. She saw the way he looked at the boys that were supposed to be courting her, how he used to look at Jace. And how uncomfortable he was whenever his father pushed a new girl onto him. She didn’t need to say anything to tell him it was okay, all it took was a squeeze of his shoulder and a sincere look. They were the lightwoods, and even though they weren’t like normal families, they always had each others backs.

Jace didn’t know, though, or at least Alec didn’t think he did. Jace had a tendency of being painfully oblivious to the things around him, which was why he never reacted to Izzy’s comments. Alec figured it was in his best interest to never say anything to Jace about it. Besides, it’s not like it mattered. Alec was going to be King one day, he’d have to take a wife. That was the hard truth.

“Anyway,” Alec continued, “Father made a point that you two would have to be on your best behaviour whenever the warlock gets here. So please, just don’t screw this up for me.”

Jace groaned dramatically, feigning defeat. “Fiiine. But I don’t have to like it. Hey, maybe all we know this warlock is actually a time bomb and he starts attacking people and then boom, we get to swoop in and save the day.”

Izzy nodded, as if this was a perfectly practical thing to wish for.

“Jace,” Alec started, a hint of disbelief in his voice, “what if we don’t hope for that? Yeah? That sounds like a good idea to me.”

Alec started the short walk down to his target to retrieve his arrows. Of course, his persistent siblings followed him. “When is he getting here anyways?” Jace asked, hopping from rock to rock on the dividers separating the targets.

“Uh…like two days I think.”

“Yes!” Izzy exclaimed, pumping her fist. “The perfect amount of time for me to pick out all of the outfits Alec’s gonna wear.”

“What? Why? Why am I trying to impress the old man?”

“Because, Alec, you need to look hot and intimidating if you’re gonna get him to listen to you. Besides, there’s hardly enough excuses to dress up anymore nowadays.”

“I thought you’re supposed to be the incredibly beautiful, goddess, princess, whatever that everyone says. Believe me, no one comes to any royal functions to ogle at me. It’s always you and Jace.”

“Well, I can’t blame the ladies for that,” Jace interjected, wiggling his eyebrows.

“My point is,” Alec continued, before anyone else could interject. “I’m not letting you distract me from what’s important.”

“And what’s that?”

“My royal duty.”

Izzy and Jace rolled their eyes simultaneously. That was easy for them to do, they had no idea the burden that had been placed upon Alec all his life. But he was glad for that, he wanted his siblings to have more freedom than him. And if he had to deal with the occasional pestering and eye roll, that was perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus next chapter...
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was slightly confused until he remembered it was his job to patrol the warlock. “Right, of course. Uh…yeah, let’s go.”
> 
> He had no idea why he was so flustered; this was nothing he couldn’t handle. It was just some senile old man.

Alec could visibly see all the changes that were occurring in Alicante and the castle in preparation for the warlock’s arrival. Nothing physically changed. There certainly weren’t any physical changes, no decorations or fanfare, but Prince Alexander could see the silent changes his father had been making.

For one, the guard presence in the castle had been amplified. There were guards constantly posted not only outside all of the entrances and exits, but also in all of the main areas and in the hallways that led to the living quarters. As well, all members of the royal family had been temporarily moved to stay in the North wing of the castle. Of course, it was purely a coincidence that the Warlock   
Magnus Bane would be staying in the South wing while he was in Alicante.

He was supposed to arrive sometime this evening. Alec had already spent too many hours stressing and preparing, ensuring that everything he had to do to be ready for this visit was done. He decided he needed a breather before the warlock finally arrived, which was how he found himself in the castle nursery.

There laid his baby brother Max, kicking and giggling in his crib. He was only a few months old. His birth was a surprise to everyone, Alec believed his parents were done having children until his brother came along. He liked Max. There wasn’t too much to go off of since he was a baby and all, but he was quiet and calm and uncomplicated. The only problem was when he started crying, but at that point the nurse came by to deal with him then.

Alec rested his chin on the edge of the crib, watching as Max was entranced with the mobile above him. It was made up of carved wooden stars and figures of Angels. The mobile was old, passed down through generations. It was supposed to engrain good fortune in the child who lay beneath it. Alec knew that magic was real of course, but he was never much to believe in omens or these kinds of spells.

“Hey Your Highness,” 

Alec turned to look towards the doorway, where Jace was sauntering in. He had a habit of jokingly calling Alec “Your Highness,” so much so that Alec barely acknowledged it anymore.

“Hello,” he replied, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Jace asked, taking a seat next to his brother, peering down at Max. Max had decided that now would be a great time to try to shove his entire hand into his mouth.

“Just today,” Alec replied. “I thought I’d try to give myself a break before Hell comes to town. Literally.”

“Well, at least half of Hell,” Jace supplied. “But I can’t blame you for coming here to check out this absolute handsome butterball of a man.” Jace leaned into the crib close to Max’s face, and dropped his voice to a low whisper. “The walls have ears, Maxwell, and they have secrets too.”

“By the Angel, why on Earth would you say that to him?” Alec questioned with a look of horror.

“What? Maryse used to say that to us all the time as kids.”

“Yeah, but she only said that so we’d behave when she wasn’t around. Max doesn’t even speak English, all he hears from you in gibbering and life-scarring mumbling.”

“Well in that case, he can’t understand what I’m saying anyway. He’s fine. Right little bro?” He turned to Max, waiting for a response. Max replied with a giggle. “See? We’re cool.”

Alec sighed. Despite the fact that his brother often acted like a literal moron, he still loved him. It was nice, to have someone there that could take his stress away with a few jokes. Alec barely had time after hearing the incoming footsteps and turning his head to look towards the door before Izzy came barreling in, a huge grin covering her face.

“He’s here!” she exclaimed. “I haven’t seen him yet, but the carriage is getting a guard escort up. C’mon Alec, you have to greet him!”

It didn’t go unnoticed that Izzy had dressed for the occasion. She wore an off-white dress, layered with gold lace. It caught the light beautifully; it was impossible not to look at her when you were in a room together. She paired it with her signature red lipstick and her silver whip coiled around her wrist to resemble a bracelet.

Alec, just as Izzy had demanded, was dressed in the clothes she had picked out. He wore a royal blue coat matching his tight blue pants. This was paired with his high black boots and traditional billowing white dress shirt. As a finishing touch, Isabelle insisted he wear his silver waistcoat with flowery designs and buttons made from carved stone. She claimed it “makes his eyes sparkle.”

Alec was slightly confused until he remembered it was his job to patrol the warlock. “Right, of course. Uh…yeah, let’s go.”

He had no idea why he was so flustered; this was nothing he couldn’t handle. It was just some senile old man. He thundered through the halls of the castle, mustering as much courage as he could manage. His siblings, save Max, were right behind him.

They were to meet in the throne room, and when Alec finally reached the door, he was glad to see he had not missed the arrival of the warlock. He saw the King beckon toward him, calling him to stand by his side, and Alec obeyed. His siblings quickly took their place next to the Queen. It didn’t go unnoticed that there was a dozen guard present in the throne room. Half of them among the royal family and the other half acting as a barrier between the warlock and the rest of the crown consisting of anyone that was lucky enough to be allowed in. This was the most exciting thing that had happened in Idris for a long time, everyone was craning their necks to get a good look at this mysterious Magnus Bane.

Alec braced himself as he saw the grand doors open. Flanked on all sides as he walked through the doorway, was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

Maybe that was dramatic or cliché, but it was by no means an exaggeration. All the air was sucked out of his lungs the moment he laid eyes on the man. For a moment, Alec questioned if this was simply a mistake, and this man wasn’t Magnus Bane. He glanced around the room, seeing if anyone was making a move to correct this error, but no one seemed to have the same concern. Instead, he was only met with Izzy’s piercing “I told you so” gaze.

Alec took a deep breath and turned back to the man before him. He was surprisingly tall, but not lanky. He had tanned, unblemished skin and a smirk he wore without shame. He had scruffy black hair, which was clipped short on the side but grown out along the top, and both his ears adorned with cuffs and jewelry. Alec knew by the sight of the warlock’s attire that he could not be the only one staring. Where Alec had a waistcoat and jacket, he seemed to forgo it all. He wore only a maroon dress shirt with a golden design patterned across it. It was unbuttoned halfway down his torso, exposing his bare chest. This was paired with high waisted and far too tight black trousers, and a multitude of necklaces over his shoulders.

Somehow, none of this was the most interesting thing about him. The most interesting thing about him were his eyes. Not even the dark charcoal that lined his eyelids (which had surprised Alec, he’d only ever seen women wear such things before), but his eyes themselves. They were no colour Alec had ever seen before, but a yellowish orange that resembled those of a cat’s. The room went silent for several moments as the crowd took in the appearance of this peculiar man. 

Alec was only snapped out of his trance when his father began to speak. He could only hope he didn’t look like a complete idiot.

“Warlock Bane,” the King boomed. Alec recognized this as his “bow down before me” voice. “You have been called upon by your King and country to translate a sacred tablet. You must understand that certain laws are being…altered in order to accommodate your business here, do you understand?”

“Oh I certainly do,” the warlock replied, his voice dripping with something quite unrecognizable. Sarcasm, was it? That would be and awfully bold way to address the King, but Alec couldn’t deny that Magnus Bane was bold. “You are oh-so generous Your Majesty.”

The King seemed to note the warlock’s tone and adjusted his accordingly.

“I find it important that I make it clear that this kingdom and this city will not tolerate…uncivilized behaviour. And while you are a guest of the crown, you will still be held to the highest standard. And I assure you, if I hear you have not met these expectations, it will be dealt with accordingly. Remember you are here to serve.”

Alec noticed a slight twitch in the warlock’s demeanor. While the prince fully understood that the King was being cautious, he couldn’t help but find his words somewhat harsh. The warlock hadn’t done anything wrong, at least not yet. As well, his father had been the one to ask for Bane’s help. So why was he speaking to him like a misbehaving child?

But Alec would not push. His father knew best, and he was sure the King had a plethora of reasons that Alec could not even imagine for treating the warlock as he did.

“Your stay at the castle shall be short,” the King continued, “but as long as you are here, you shall be under the supervision of my eldest son, Alexander.” The King gestured toward Alec, causing the gaze of everyone in the room to fall toward him.

Everyone including Magnus Bane himself. And wow, Alec was not prepared for this. Their eyes locked, and Alec could not pull away, either because he didn’t want to or because it felt like a contest more than anything. If Alec died right now, his last sight that of Magnus Bane’s eyes, he wouldn’t be so unhappy. Oh Angel, if Isabelle ever heard him say something like that, she would never stop pestering him. Alec himself couldn’t even believe he was thinking that. Maybe he was imagining it, but he swore he saw the corner of the warlock’s lips turn up. Not quite a smile.

This time Magnus held back from making a verbal retort to the King. Yet it still felt like he was speaking multitudes with his gaze. When he finally tore away his intense stare from Alec, he traded it with a glare towards the King. And Alec could barely blame him. He was almost…impressed.

“You shall leave this chamber at once,” the King continued, seeming to think that the warlock was obeying him, even though Alec knew better. “The Prince will escort you to the location of the tablet, and you are to get to work right away.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Magnus replied, seeming to regain his smug tone, “I would be overjoyed, to translate whatever your heart desires. Especially if that might mean being by the side of such a handsome young man.”

Alec blinked. Did he really hear that right? Would the warlock really be so outspoken about such things? Alec was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot to acknowledge the fact that the warlock had called him handsome. He saw his father’s eyebrows narrow in anger, and Alec tensed in anticipation of the fit of rage that was about to be unleashed upon Magnus Bane. However, before the King even had the chance to open his mouth, the warlock had already turned on his heel and was headed towards the door.

Alec broke from his frozen state and quickly descended after him, jogging to try to get ahead of the grouping of guards that flanked him.

He could only imagine the explosion that was going to come from his King once he was in private, away from the prying eyes of his subjects. All Alec had wanted was to prove to his father that he was responsible and could hold a role of authority, but he quickly realized that this Magnus Bane was going to make such a thing extremely difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are lots of typos. I truly suck at editing.
> 
> Let me know whatcha think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Alexander, right?” Magnus asked, leaning back in a chair. “May I call you that?”
> 
> The Prince raised his eyebrows. “I mean, I supposed. Most people just call me Alec.”
> 
> “I quite like Alexander. It’s very elegant. It suits you.”

The walk towards the study was silent asides from the scuffling and steps of the guards surrounding them. Contrary to popular belief, this was not Magnus Banes first time in the castle walls.  
The segregation of downworlders, and warlocks especially, was a surprisingly recent development considering how quickly the Nephilim took to it. Almost as if it had been in place for thousands of years.

But no, Magnus was there when it had happened. He had been fairly young, but he could still remember how quickly everything had changed. It had happened shortly after the eradication of demons and the destruction of the Mortal Instruments. At the time, it had seemed like a fine day, no more demon originated murders, no more fear of them hurting our loved ones. But the eyes of the Nephilim quickly turned to those who still bore demon blood. The fear once reserved for demons were now shifted to them, and law after law began to be implemented to take away their rights.

Magnus, along with most downworlders, had left. While some had decided to leave Idris entirely, Magnus could never bring himself to do such a thing. It was well known that magical signatures were significantly reduced outside of the state, and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to let go of that part of him just yet. In a way, it felt like his magic was all he had left. The warlock instead resided near the border, deep within the forest. Far away from the Nephilim.

If you were to assume that Magnus had come to the castle by choice, you would be very wrong. The King wanted the best, and Magnus Bane was the best. To disobey a direct order from the King would be considered treason, a crime worthy of execution. And as defiant as the warlock was, he was not stupid.

As long as Magnus was forced to be inside the castle walls, he pledged to be as irritating as possible. And all that started with acting quote “super gay” in front of the King. Or at least, that was how he had phrased it to his dear friend Ragnor.

He had dressed a tad bit more scandalous that usual for the King, opting to forgo a coat entirely. He also made a point of acknowledging how handsome the prince was, which was by no means a lie. In fact, Magnus was quite satisfied to have been assigned to such a delectable supervisor. The boy was quite good-looking, with his dark black hair and stark contrast to his pale skin. Despite his stiff posture that was no doubt meant to look intimidating, Magnus could sense a certain softness to him. His eyes were beautiful, a blueish grey that stood out against the crowd. And was that a deflect rune Magnus saw peeking out from his collar?

What surprised the warlock most about this boy was in how he responded to his compliment. He expected some sort of recoil, a display of disgust, but all he was presented with was an innocent look of surprise. And it was truly quite endearing.

Magnus hadn’t even needed to look at the King to see how he would react. Such a thing was his intention after all. Yet he was rather delighted to see the reaction of the rest of the royal family. The Queen, of course, shared her husband’s look of disgust. The princess, however, seemed to be barely muffling a giggle. The warlock couldn’t help but notice how dashing she looked tonight, in her brilliant dress of white and gold. He had been expecting it, tales of the princess’ beauty managed to travel even to the farthest reaches of the kingdom. He turned to look at the boy beside her, the King’s adoptive son he believed. Magnus was once again surprised to see that his face bore not disgust but simply a look of confusion. This family truly was something, wasn’t it?

Magnus was relieved to finally be free of the stuffiness of that dreaded throne room. He had expected that during his stay in the castle he would be constantly surrounded by guards, but he had not imagined there to be quite so many. The walk to wherever the tablet was being kept was a long one, far away from where the King resided. Magnus did not doubt that was on purpose.

The group stopped outside of a heavily armed door. There seemed to be covered with half a dozen different locks and keyholes. A short, stubby guard stepped forward bearing a hefty keyring, and slowly got to work on each lock. The rest of them stood in a orderly but awkward silence.

After what felt like an eternity, the door swung open, and the Prince, Alexander, ushered him in, following shortly after. The room was rather small, looking as if it was normally someone’s study. Bookshelves lined the walls, hiding the absence of a window. In the center was a large table, completely cleared off except for some blank papers, a quill and ink, a large wooden box.

“But Your Highness-”

“I assure you I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“But the King has stated-”

“The King has stated that the warlock is to be under my supervision, and he is. Stay outside these doors, but I will not have you interrupting his work and obstructing the translation of a prophecy. How do you think the King would react if he had heard you’d done such a thing?”

Magnus turned to see the Prince in a heated argument with one of the guards, and argument the former was clearly winning. The guard went silent in response to whatever the Prince had said.

“I thought so,” the Prince continued. “Now leave us be.”

The guards nodded, stepping backwards out of the study and closing the door behind them leaving Magnus and the Prince alone. Magnus tried his best to hide his surprise. He was sure he was going to be surrounded by guards 24/7, yet here the Prince was, allowing himself to be alone in a room with Magnus. He thought the Prince seemed surprisingly lenient, but this seemed like too much. 

Maybe it was a trick, or a test. Would the King really risk his son like that if he truly though that Magnus was dangerous?

He waited for the Prince to say something, anything to possible explain himself, but the boy stayed silent. He instead approached the wooden box, and pulled out yet another key, disengaging the padlock and swinging the opening around its hinges. Magness leaned over to peer inside the box. There it was, the tablet, encased in a cushion of straw. Even though the room was lit only by candles, the tablet seemed to catch the light and form a beacon, pulling every gaze in its direction.

“This is it,” the Prince said, speaking for the first time. His voice was quiet, as if he didn’t know how to speak in front of a warlock. And Magnus supposed he never had before.

“It’s quite magnificent,” Magnus replied, kindly, trying to get a sense of the mood between the two. “I can see why your father believes it to be a prophecy.” Magnus took the tablet into his hands gingerly, handing it with great care and turning it over to view it at every angle.

The Prince stayed quiet, only nodding in response. It didn’t seem to be out of distaste, though. He seemed to be nervous, and frankly Magnus didn’t know how to deal with that. People were never nervous around him, afraid, maybe, but not nervous.

Magnus elected to forgo any unnecessary eye contact and take a seat, setting the tablet down carefully and reaching for the quill and some papers. The language seemed familiar, but old even for his time. The characters seemed to resemble those that were once engraved upon the Mortal Instruments. A very old type of Enochian, Magnus would guess. He had studied Enochian many centuries ago when the Instruments still existed, back when it was relevant, so he was admittedly rusty. He thought it very possible that he could be the only living soul alive that could translate something like this.

Magnus wasn’t quite sure where to start. It had been a very long time since he had had to read anything in Enochian, and the nature of the script was different from what he was used to. He decided he’d begin with an alphabet. A rough translation to how it would look in English characters, and he would go from there.

He got to work. Reaching to the farthest depths of his brain for anything he might remember about the language. He had no doubt that the King would keep him trapped in this room through the night if that was what it took for him to receive his prophecy. Or worse, the King would claim he was purposely choosing not to translate the tablet, and he would take out his rage on the warlock.

Magnus had been so absorbed in his work that it had taken him far too long to notice that the Prince hadn’t moved an inch ever since he’d taken his place standing stiffly against the wall. The warlock looked up, looking him in the eye, but the Prince stared straight ahead at the wall across from him.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Magnus inquired.

The Prince seemed startled that the warlock was addressing him so directly. “I have been instructed to oversee your activities while you visit.”

For a moment Magnus considered making a rather suggestive joke inquiring as to what “activities” those might be, but decided against it. “Could you not oversee me while sitting in a chair?”

The Prince’s eyes darted over to the chair next to Magnus, then back to the warlock, then to the chair again. He seemed to be having some sort of internal battle.

“It’s Alexander, right?” Magnus asked, leaning back in a chair. “May I call you that?”

The Prince raised his eyebrows. “I mean, I supposed. Most people just call me Alec.”

“I quite like Alexander. It’s very elegant. It suits you.”

Magnus swore he saw a blush come upon Alexanders cheeks as he replied with a small “thank you.”

“Do you read much?” the warlock continued.

Alexander quirked up his eyebrow, seemingly confused to be receiving so many personal questions. “I do,” he replied, not unkindly.

“What sorts of things?”

“Um…well, I study the history of the kingdom and it’s military defenses, past monarchs, politics, management, municipal relations-”

“Ah, Alexander, you see, you’re telling me the things you must study in your role as Crown Prince, but I was more curious as to what it is you enjoy.”

“I do enjoy politics.”

“Is that so?”

Alexander hesitated, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I suppose I’ve had a bit of an infatuation in the past for books concerning…magic.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Magic?”

“Yes,” Alexander continued, drifting closer to the table, “not the kind here we use in the castle, with enchantments and superstitions. The more practical…physical kind. Like the mortal instruments had.”

“Is that why you asked to supervise me while I was here? Because I’m a warlock.”

Alexander shrugged. “I did not ask, but I admit I was curious. I am.”

Magnus shrugged thoughtfully. The way the prince was treating him, he seemed…sympathetic. “Well, if you’re hoping to quell your curiosity, I wouldn’t mind a hand.”

“I don’t think I can be much help.”

“Sure you can!” Magnus exclaimed, sitting up straighter. “You could start to see if there are any books involving Angelic lore at our disposal. Might they be in the library?”

“No,” Alexander replied firmly, “there would be nothing like that kept out. If we had anything surrounding angels, it would be kept in here.” He gestured to the bookshelves just as he approached one. Magnus noticed that the boy’s shoulders had drooped, not out of sadness, but as though that was their natural state. As if he had become more comfortable and was no longer trying to keep up his stiff façade.

Magnus was definitely not staring, but by Lilith it was adorable seeing how the prince’s tongue poked out from his lips in concentration as he scanned the shelves. He was handsome yes, but the way he spoke to Magnus as if he was fascinated rather than fearful, as if he truly enjoyed his company, why it made Magnus’s stomach tumble in a way he couldn’t describe.

A few minutes later, Alexander took the seat next to Magnus, simultaneously setting a stack of dusty old books down in front of them. “This,” he began open one book in particular, “is book of all of our basic runes. It doesn’t have that much about angels, but I think some of it is in the same language as that tablet. It could help.”

“Your kind still bears runes?” Magnus inquired, only partially knowing the answer.

“Some do,” the Prince replied easily, “guards and soldiers mostly, some nobles.”

“I noticed,” Magnus replied, gesturing to the spot on his neck where Alexander’s deflect rune was visible.

Alexander brought his hand up to his neck, blushing. “Ah, yes, my father wasn’t too happy about this one when he realized it would be visible in my suits.”

“I like it. It adds something, makes you seem more like an individual. And the dark colour really brings out your eyes.”

Magnus waited. If there was any time the Prince would have an outburst, it would be now. He could go on about how out of line and disrespectful and disgusting the warlock was, and it would be no surprised. Instead, he simply blushed and turned back to the books in front of them. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he mumbled.

“You should,” Magnus shot back, not even bothering to hide the grin that was plastered across his face.

The boys continued to work for several hours without interruption. There wasn’t too much talking, aside from Alexander interjected every now and then with an anecdote he thought useful, or to simply ask Magnus a question about his translation.

It was incredibly endearing. Magnus had never imagined that he would be so comfortable around a shadowhunter, especially one he’d only known for a few hours. Especially one so handsome. Alexander leaned closer to Magnus to reach for a paper that was next to him. The warlock was completely aware how close the two had gotten.

“Wait, is this it? Is this the translation?” the Prince asked incredulously.

“Not quite. It is roughly, I’m just trying to rewrite it so it actually makes sense.”

Alexander nodded, setting the paper back down in front of Magnus. He then crossed his arms on the table, rested his chin down, and looked towards Magnus, waiting for him to continue his work. No pressure, no pressure at all. Magnus Bane certainly wasn’t the type to get tongue-tied, but even he could recognize what a unique situation this was indeed.

After thirty minutes spent in silence, asides from the scratching of a quill, it was finally done. The prophecy was revealed.

\---

Alexander Lightwood was not known for being bold. Quite the opposite actually. So he really had no reasonable explanation for what compelled him to lock himself in a room with an incredibly powerful and seemingly dangerous warlock. Naïve, on the other hand, that was something Izzy had called him before. At least when it applied to himself. He was overly protective to his siblings and would fight an entire battalion to keep them safe. He trusted no one who came near them, not until he had the chance to vet them.

But when it came to himself, Alec was not so thorough. Could this be due to his self-destructive tendencies? Maybe, but he liked to think it just made him a good person. For this warlock in particular, Alec had sworn that he would not be hostile to this warlock unless the man had given him a reason to. He wouldn’t let rumours, or the word of his father influence him. Not this time. And frankly, the warlock, Magnus, had been nothing but kind, if extravagant. The longer Alec was in his presence, the more he began to question his father’s antagonistic behaviour towards him.

Frankly, his time spent with Magnus was causing him to question a lot of things.

Alec knew that it was wrong, that he by no means should be getting involved with a downworlder in any way, even platonically. He had been telling himself this mentally the entire night, but he was just so intrigued with the warlock. And so, he found himself leaning in far to close, and talking exuberantly, forgetting himself and the role he was supposed to maintain. Luckily, the warlock seemed to think nothing of it. Perhaps downworlder society was different. The people less proper.

“Why did you stop?” Alec asked, noting that Magnus had finally set his quill down.

Magnus looked to Alec, a hint of satisfaction in his expression. “It is done.”

They both turned back to the paper, neither of them acknowledging that their shoulders were pressed together. There, scrawled across the parchment in Magnus’ messy but romantic handwriting, was the prophecy.

_To rival the power of the demon-blooded  
The Angels grant a final resort  
To eradicate or equalize  
Those with the trace of the fallen angels  
Thou must bestow at the root of Worldly magic  
Where the Angel’s blessing lay_

_A Child of the Moon once a Celestial fruit  
A Child of Lilith a single branch below  
A Child of the Night nocturnal of their kin  
A Child of the Earth that freely weaves fabrications   
A Nephilim sacrifice of opposite means_

_Fulfilled for the greater good  
The Angels caution  
The gift of an Angel shan’t be toyed with  
For mortals are demons not only in blood_

“So…” Alec started after several silent moments. “What does this mean exactly? I mean, I’m no expert but this doesn’t scream prophecy.”

“That’s because this isn’t a prophecy,” Magnus replied, a look in his eye Alec couldn’t identify. “It’s an incantation.”

“But…my father said-”

“Your father was wrong,” Magnus interjected, not unkindly.

“So, what exactly is it for?”

“Well, I can’t be completely sure since most of it is in riddles, but I didn’t expect anything less from an angelic artifact.”

“It really is from the Angels?” Alec asked with a grin on his face. He knew he probably looked stupid at the moment, but this was a brilliant and miraculous thing, and he knew that Magnus knew it too.

“It really is.” Magnus smiled back, but there was not much sincerity behind it.

“Is there something wrong?”

Magnus sighed. “It’s just…from a first glance, this doesn’t look good. See this?” he began, gesturing to the first few lines of the text, “‘The Angels grant a final resort, To eradicate or equalize, Those with the trace of the fallen angels.” I think this is a spell to destroy the demon-blooded.

Alec blinked. For several moments, he didn’t know what to say. If this was true, he didn’t understand why Magnus seemed so calm. “But, that’s bad.”

Magnus chuckled at his dumbfounded response. “Yes, it’s very bad.”

“But, Magnus, you have demon blood. Why aren’t you more concerned about this?”

The warlock sighed. “Many people have tried to rid the world of downworlders in the past, that Valentine character for one, but I like to believe there’s a reason no ones succeeded yet. I suppose it’s the optimist in me. Besides, looking at the ingredients of this spell, it doesn’t exactly look simple to conduct.”

“How do you even know what they are?”

“Well, I don’t, not exactly. But it seems like they’re each different types of downworlders of an extraordinary sort. If someone wanted to use this spell, not only would they have to figure out what each of these lines mean, but they would have to get their hands on four different downworlders with special powers, and don’t even get me started on what the rest of this could mean. Honestly? I’m liking our chances.”

Alec relaxed. The man had a point. If Magnus, who was one of the people who could actually be affected by this spell wasn’t too worried, then Alec shouldn’t be either.

“Well then,” Alec began again. “I guess we have to tell the King, huh?”

Magnus dipped his head bearing a small smile. “At least, I do. I think you get off easy this time.”

The warlock lifted his head and his eyes met with Alec’s. For a moment, the entire world melted away. Alec recognized that it was weird to feel such butterflies for a man he’d only just met, but it’s not like he was planning on proposing. And besides, Alec had never had a chance for anything like this. He’d never been alone with a man like this, and even though it was obvious nothing would ever actually happen between them, Alec didn’t feel like he had to hide any part of himself when he was around Magnus. And the truth was, Magnus wasn’t just some handsome boy. He seemed different. In a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about any typos, my editing sucks. Also, my prophecy talk isn't quite up to snuff but I tried my best.
> 
> Let me know what ya think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bane,” the King boomed once again. Ugh. The guy really needed to stop with his King voice. We get it, you’re above the law, now shut up about it. “I can only assume you are here to deliver the translation of my prophecy.”

The Prince was not at all what Magnus had expected. If it was his choice, he never would have left that study, he would have stayed there for the rest of his life talking to Alexander in their little bubble.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. Especially the really good things. And the fact that Magnus was being marched down the halls, translated tablet clutched in his hand, on the way to the King, made it very clear that the good thing was over. Even the kind Prince at his side wasn’t enough to make him feel better about this entire situation.

This time, Magnus was not led into the throne room, but the dining room instead, where the royal family had been seated for their supper. He noticed there was still and abundance of guards that lined the walls, amongst the royal footmen and butler than would normally serve dinner.

He saw Alexander move forward past where Magnus had stopped, continuing on to stand over his sister, Princess Isabelle. She was eyeing the warlock with a giddy fascination. He could see that same look in the brother, the blonde one, he was just better and covering it up with a stoic gaze. Queen Maryse, on the other hand, was eyeing him with a heavy suspicion, and the King and even heavier curiosity.

Magnus couldn’t help but internally roll his eyes at how the family had him brought before them, as if he was about to yodel or do a silly little dance. That would be quite the sight, wouldn’t it.

“Bane,” the King boomed once again. Ugh. The guy really needed to stop with his King voice. We get it, you’re above the law, now shut up about it. “I can only assume you are here to deliver the translation of my prophecy.”

“About that,” Magnus began, knowing he’d probably have to tread lightly on this one. “I have managed to translate the tablet with the help of your son-” he noted how the King’s eyes flickered over to Alexander to a moment, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, “-but it seems that the tablet in question isn’t a prophecy at all.”

Magnus saw the King’s face fall dramatically. Both the Princess and the blonde boy leaned forward in their seats, hanging onto Magnus’s every word.

He continued anyway. “It seems to be an incantation of sorts. One that aims to eradicate anyone bearing demon-blood. It seems to require different species of downworlders with a special nature.”

Magnus stepped forward, and suddenly half a dozen guards had moved from their place. The warlock froze, raising his hands in the symbol of surrender and showing off the parchment clasped between his fingers. “I simply meant to deliver the translation to the King,” he explained, trying to hide is frustration and anger at how the guards were treating him.

Alexander approached, giving him a quick look of sincerity before taking the piece of parchment and retreating to where the King sat at the end of the table. For five minutes of pure, interrupted, painful silence, the King looked over the paper in his hands. Then, he made three simple moves, ripping it up into eight pieces.

“You lie, warlock.” The King roared, his voice low and chilling. “You speak in twisted lies. The tablet bears my prophecy and you refuse to serve. You demon-blooded monsters only serve yourself. I want you out of my sight. You will leave this morning and shall never come back. I swear if you ever lay your eyes upon this city ever again I will have your head you vile, disgusting, demon-serving peasant. I have done you a mercy today, and if you open your mouth again to speak ill of my prophecy and my legacy, you will find that I am not always so lenient.”

With that, the room was silent as the king threw the pieces of parchment onto the stone floor and stormed off through the doorway behind him, no doubt retreating to his chamber. On the opposite side of the room, Magnus had been gripped by guards on either side of him and was pushed harshly out of the room.

The remaining Lightwoods made no sound, in shock at the scene that had just taken place before them. All except the Prince remained still. Alexander took solemn steps towards the seat where the King had sat moments ago, and quietly collected the torn pieces of paper that resided on the floor.

\---

Alec tip-toed through the depths of the castle, bearing slippers instead of boots. He had forgone most of the daily dress up, wearing only his pants and dress shirt, with a robe thrown over as well. He was hoping that in the case that he ran into anyone, he could at least pretend he was sleepwalking or something. In his left hand he had a candle, the faint light guiding him through the walls. He had forgotten how creepy the castle was at night, he hadn’t snuck around like this since he was child and he, Jace, and Izzy had gone searching for leftover sweets downstairs.

Alec really had no idea what came over him. If anything his father had said this evening had been made clear, it was than none of them should ever see Magnus Bane again. Alec had always done his best to do the right thing, follow his father’s wishes to be the ideal Prince.

So why was he sneaking through the castle in the depths of the night, on his way to the warlock’s bedchamber? It was almost laughable, the Crown Prince sneaking into a man’s room.

It was even more risky on a night like this, when the castle was crawling with guards. He could only hope that appearing confident would be enough to satisfy the guards and convince them not to report him to his father.

He had just reached the corridor that connected all the bedchambers in the south wing when he saw it. It couldn’t be anything but Magnus’s room. That was clear not only from the guard posted outside, but the sever steel bars placed in front of it to prevent it opening. Alec doubted that if Magnus really planned to escape, that the bars would do much to stop him.

Alec took a deep breath. He had laid in bet for the hours leading up to this planning what to say in his head. Finally, he began his descent down the hall to where the guard was posted, trying to march with as much authority as he could muster.

“Underhill,” Alec began, addressing the guard as if it was completely normal for a Prince to be wandering the halls this late at night.

“Your Highness?” Underhill questioned, clearly surprised that he was here. Underhill was a good enough kid, but it was clear that he was terrified of actual dealing with any of the royals directly. Alec just needed to use that to his advantage. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that you were schedule to be here. I thought-”

“Don’t worry,” Alec interjected, “it wasn’t your mistake. It seems the King made a last minute request for me to check in with the warlock, make sure everything is under control.”

“Everything is alright. I’ve been here all night, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“That’s all and well, but I’d like to go in to see for myself.”

“With all due respect Your Highness, I’m not so sure-”

“Underhill,” Alec snapped not liking the fact that it had come to intimidation. “The King instructed me to report to him firsthand. Are you really going to question the wishes of the King? Especially after this evening?”

“No, Your Highness.”

“That’s right. So, I ask once again, may I see the Warlock?”

Underhill nodded, frantically moving to undo the many locks and barriers on Magnus’s door. It was clear he didn’t want to upset the King. Especially after his outburst earlier today. It took several minutes before the door was completely unlocked, and as soon as it opened Alec quickly slipped in, pulling the door shut before the guard ever had the chance to follow him.

Alec turned around, completely forgetting to acknowledge what he’d even done in the first place. He’d snuck into the bedchamber of a man he barely knew, a man that was now banished by the King, without warning in the middle of the night.

Surprisingly, Magnus was awake. But that wasn’t what had taken Alec aback. The warlock was dressed only in pyjama pants and a silk robe, undone to expose his bare chest. His face was bare of makeup, and the only jewelry he wore was a simple silver chain with an amethyst pendant around his throat. He looked different without makeup, but just as handsome.

And Alec was staring. If Magnus noticed that Alec was speechless, he made no move to cover up. In fact, Alec was sure that Magnus noticed from the smirk that covered his face.

“Alexander,” he said softly. “What are you doing in here? Do you know what could happen if someone saw you?”

Alec ignored how his heart melted at the fact that Magnus cared about what happened to him. He also ignored everything that Magnus just said.

“You didn’t lie,” he went with instead. He looked Magnus right in the eye, trying to show him how serious he was. “You didn’t lie about the translation. I was there when you did it, I helped you, you didn’t lie.”

Magnus’s eyes softened. “No. I didn’t.”

“But…I mean, why…” Alec was lost for words. Nothing seemed to make sense. “My father is a good man, a wise man. He wouldn’t…I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t listen to you.”

Magnus sighed, walking over to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. He looked tired, and Alec could finally see all those many centuries of life that were behind the man who didn’t look a day over twenty-five.

“You are a good man, Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec could see the sincerity in his eyes. “I barely know you, but I can tell that you are truly good. Your father has many years of prejudice under his belt and it influences everything he does. Every law he supports that discriminates against downworlders, that legally counts our lives as lesser than shadowhunters, that prevents us from certain jobs, from living where we want to live and loving who we want to love. We get paid less, we don’t have the same rights in court as shadowhunters do. Alexander I’m not allowed to practice magic around others. I’m forced to hold back a fundamental part of who I am. As right and just as you think your father is, that simply isn’t true. I knew exactly what would happen when I told the King what he didn’t want to hear, because it has been happening as long as I’ve been alive. And none of that is your fault. But it is your job to be different. To be better. I can’t tell you what to think, but the line between right and wrong here is not blurred. And I know you know that.” 

Alec blinked. He barely knew this man. Yet he had probably been the only person in Alec’s life that had been completely honest with him. He didn’t try to hide or sugar-coat or brainwash him, he was just telling the truth. Alec believed that his father was a good man. But the more he actually had the chance to look back and examine the facts, he slowly began to see how wrong he was.

“I…” he had no idea what to say. “I mean…what do we do then? If he won’t listen?”

“We do nothing,” Magnus replied, a solemn look on his face.

“What?” Alec asked incredulously. He was now pacing back and forth across the room. “But…we can’t just do nothing, these are people’s lives!”

“Look, I hate it just as much as you do, more, probably. But staging a revolution will get us nowhere. I’ve been alive for a long time, and I know that change like this takes time. For now all we can do is wait. But I’m much more optimistic about the future knowing you’re going to be the next King.”

Alec finally stopped pacing, stopping and taking a seat on the bed next to Magnus. “It can’t be…it can’t be this hopeless. I can’t just sit around for the next twenty years hoping for the best.”

Magnus shrugged. “Sometimes that’s all we can do for now. Lay low and wait for our time to come.”

Alec laughed, but it was bitter and breathless. “I feel like everything I thought I knew has just been flipped upside down and torn up into a million pieces. I just…I wish everything could just go back to before this tablet ever appeared.”

Magnus hesitated, “do you?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No.”

Alec turned to look Magnus in the eyes, and for several moments they sat in a comfortable silence. Honestly, Alec didn’t know what to feel. He expected Magnus, the confident warlock that swaggered into the throne room to tell him to take and stand and stage a coup, but no. And Magnus was right, he supposed. Making a statement like that would get them nowhere. At least not in this day and age. Alec didn’t even know why he was spilling his guts to this man. Alec from two months ago, actually, Alec from two days ago would probably sucker punch himself if he heard he was spilling royal secrets to some random downworlder. But he didn’t want to think about any of that right now. For now, he just wanted to live in the moment. Him and Magnus, alone, together. It was several minutes of silence before either of them spoke again.

“You should go,” Magnus said softly. “I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Alec dipped his head, suddenly remembering something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the torn pieces of parchment, handing them over to Magnus.

“Here,” he said, his voice just as quiet. “You should hold onto this. Keep it safe. We might need it someday.”

Magnus brought up his hand to retrieve the paper. And for a moment, their fingers brushed together. Alec blushed, but he’d gotten quite good at hiding it since Magnus had arrived.

And just as soon as Alec had snuck into Magnus’s room, he was gone again, as if he’d never even been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even I have to admit,” Jace added. “He was incredibly handsome,”
> 
> Alec raised his eyebrow.
> 
> “What? You can’t say you weren’t thinking it.”

Magnus was gone.

Alec knew this was going to happen, but when he woke up the next morning and wandered around the castle, only to see that Magnus and his guard escort were nowhere to be seen, he was still disappointed. The whole thing had felt like a dream.

But he knew it wasn’t. As Magnus’s room still smelled like him, and the study where they had spent hours working the day before was still cluttered. And the tension in the castle was still there. No one dared go near the King, unless they had no other choice.

Alec and his siblings decided to take a break from their royal duties while they still had the chance.

One of the benefits of being a royal was that the Queen had gifted each child a horse on their thirteenth birthday. Alec had a pure black stallion. The beast was magnificent, but despite its strong and dangerous look, the horse itself was actually quite timid. Similar to Alec himself. He had decided with a simple name, Merlin. The name had come out of spite for his father’s hatred of everything magical, and since the name came from a fictional story, he had the benefit of the doubt.

Jace’s horse was an off-white colour with brown speckles. Even though the horse couldn’t understand anything the man said, Jace still constantly buried the horse under a mountain of compliments. Constantly telling him what a “handsome boy” he was, and how “every other horse in this stable wished he was as pretty as you.” He went for a significantly less elegant name. Destroyer. Or Dusty for short.

Izzy’s horse was almost entirely a chocolate brown, asides from a white diamond down the length of its nose. Izzy loved that horse from the moment she laid eyes on it. Any time her parents were around she rode side-saddle, of course, but most often she snuck off with her brothers or by herself to ride normally. And for that short time, she no longer felt like a princess. She called her horse Willow.

The three began their ride out through the pasture just north of the castle. Izzy had stolen some of Jace’s old clothes, and was wearing his trousers and sweater, despite Alec’s objections. He knew that if the Queen ever found out Izzy was being so “unladylike” she’d tear the three of them apart, but Izzy thought it was worth the risk.

It was a beautiful day, if a little chilly. But Alec had always preferred if things were too cold than too warm. He had bundled up enough anyways.

“It’s a shame the warlock had to go so soon,” Izzy said, speaking as if it was a minor inconvenience. “I didn’t even get to talk to him one-on-one. I’ll probably never have the chance to speak to one again,” she pouted.

“It wasn’t safe for him to stay,” Alec interjected, his tone unreadable. “Not after father’s…scene.”

Jace quirked an eyebrow. “Well if the warlock lied, I don’t think the King was wrong to act the way he did.”

Alec sighed. He didn’t know what to say to his siblings. He knew they were good people at heart, but they were also incredibly sheltered. He didn’t know how he was supposed to explain this to them without them thinking he was crazy.

“He didn’t lie,” Alec said, not meeting his sibling’s eyes. He instead elected to look forward, examining the view where they’d stopped. “The warlock.”

Izzy looked concerned. “What are you talking about?”

“The warlock, Magnus, I was with him while he did the translation, I helped him. He didn’t make it up, he seemed just as surprised as the rest of us when it wasn’t a prophecy.”

“Alec…” Jace started. He spoke like he was trying to find the right words to break up with a girl. “I know you mean well, but he’s a downworlder. They’re manipulative, he probably-”

“No, Jace. You weren’t there, I was. He isn’t lying, what would he even have to benefit by making up some random spell?”

His siblings had no response.

“Listen,” Alec began again, dropping his voice even though he knew no one else was around. “You guys know how cautious I am, and I trust this warlock. I trust Magnus Bane. And if there’s some all-powerful spell that someone can use to eradicate all downworlders…that’s bad news.”

The group was silent for some time before Izzy finally spoke up. “What was he like?” 

“What?”

“The warlock. I mean, Magnus.”

Alec mulled over the question for a moment. “He was nice. Normal. He spoke to me like I was a regular person, not like his enemy or someone he fundamental hated. And…we joked together, like it was some completely normal situation. He was nothing like what they say about warlocks.”

“Maybe he was just an exception?” Jace proposed. “Maybe most warlocks are like they say, but he’s just the different.”

“Doubt it,” Izzy interjected. “Although I have to guess most warlocks do not look that fine.” She clicked her teeth for emphasis.

“I don’t know guys,” Alec sighed. “But something about this thing doesn’t feel right.”

“Even I have to admit,” Jace added. “He was incredibly handsome,”

Alec raised his eyebrow.

“What? You can’t say you weren’t thinking it.”

“I wasn’t thinking it.”

Izzy snorted.

“Shut it.”

“I get what you meant though, things have felt different ever since that earthquake,” Izzy said, looking thoughtfully towards her brothers. “Normally I’d spend my days trying on different dresses and looking at boys to marry, but now everything just seems so much bigger than that. Like everything that used to matter before isn’t important anymore. I mean, I know we’re told there’s lots of things wrong with the downworld, but that doesn’t mean I want all of them to die. That’s what Valentine was put away for in the first place.”

Valentine, a man who was rarely spoke of in public. About 19 years ago, when Alec was only a month old, a man named Valentine raised a group name The Circle. They had believed that the world would never truly be free of demons as long as those that possessed their blood roamed the Earth. They pledged to rid the Earth of downworlders, using whatever nefarious means necessary. This sparked the Mortal War. As Alec and his siblings had been taught, the King’s army fought valiantly against Valentine, and in the end, they defeated The Circle. Valentine was captured, and imprisoned in the City of Bones.

They were only taught about Valentine once, from their governess. Then it was made very clear that they weren’t to talk about him in public. He was viewed as a stain on the Nephilim’s perfect reputation.

“It’s weird,” Jace interjected thoughtfully. “That we aren’t supposed to talk about him. It makes him feel fictional. Like this big bad villain from a bedtime story.”

Alec sighed, he and his siblings didn’t normally talk like this. But he supposed Izzy was right, things were different now. Alec had changed especially. It didn’t feel right to joke about the things they normally would, or talk about balls and clothes and gossip from town.

Alec didn’t know how to quell this feeling deep in his stomach. He just wished it would go away soon.

\---

It was a piercing scream that finally cause Alec to wake up.

He nearly tumbled out of his bed onto the cold stone floor, but caught himself just in time. It took him a minute to regain his bearings and realize what was going on. There was shouting coming from outside his door.

His first thought was of his siblings.

Alec didn’t even bother to grab slippers as he furiously pulled the door open, causing it to hit against the wall. He sprinted down the hallway, the pitter-patter of his bare feet against the cold stone floor being drowned out by the echoing of screams ahead of him.

A blunt force hit into him as he rounded a corner, and he tumbled to the floor. He quickly twisted his body to pin the intruder to the floor before they had the chance to pull a weapon. Alec didn’t know what exactly he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for him to be straddling his adoptive brother.

“Jace?”

“Get off me,” the blond countered, but he didn’t seem angry, just worried. 

Alec obeyed, quickly rolling off his brother and helping him to his feet. “In the name of the Angel what’s going on?” He questioned, hoping he might have answers.

“I have no idea,” Jace replied, the concern and fear evident in his voice. “I just got up, you’re the first person I’ve seen. I don’t know where Izzy is, or Maryse or-”

“Jace relax,” Alec interjected. Alec was by no means relaxed right now, but he needed to be the calm one in this situation, and it was clear that Jace was freaking out. “I’ll go look for mother and father, okay? You go to the nursery, look for Max and Izzy. Okay? We’re gonna be okay.”

“Okay,” Jace replied, looking significantly calmer after having the chance to take a few breaths. “Okay.”

Alec pulled his brother into an embrace for a moment, only a moment later breaking them apart. There was no time to waste.

They split up into opposite directions, Alex moving towards wherever the noise was coming from. It was slowly growing louder as he reached a specific area of the castle, and he heard clattering as objects were thrown to the floor. He was near the study, the study where he and Magnus had worked the day before.

He heard voices, it sounded like two men, speaking in aggressive voices.

“We have it already, he said not to linger.”

“Oh come on, how often do we have free reign of a castle? Maybe if we’re lucky we could get our hands on that Princess of theirs.”

The two men chuckled, and Alec felt sick to his stomach. He looked around the hall, for something, anything. Never in his life had he been so grateful for those idiotic suits of armour his mother had insisted be displayed around the halls. She thought they looked elegant. Alec thought they looked rusty. However, the man that happened to be situated near Alec at this moment was clasping a longsword between its gloves. It was old and blunt, and probably hadn’t been sharpened in decades, but for now it was his best shot.

As quietly as he could, which turned out to be quite the task, he drew the sword out from the iron soldier’s grasp. It nearly clattered to the floor once it was finally free, being much heavier than he had expected. Alec tip toed towards the entrance to the study, his breaths nervous and heavy. The men were still talking, but the Prince didn’t even bother to listen in this time.

Instead, he waited. Waited for his time to come. After several minutes of heavy breathing and whispered conversation, Alec heard footsteps. He gripped the hilt of the sword tight an swung upwards just as one of the men walked through the doorway. It landed with a thud in the man’s neck. Alec was right in that it wasn’t sharp, but he had swung with enough force that it had still torn into his flesh and stuck, as blood started violently gushing from the wound. The man dropped to his knees, and before Alec even had time to register any of what he had done, he was already stepping over the body and tackling the second man only a few steps behind.

They both crashed to the floor, Alec on top. The man below him look started, but he could see the evil glint in his eyes and a rune on his neck. These men were Shadowhunters.

The man below him landed a blow on the side of Alec’s jaw, but the boy didn’t let up. He couldn’t, because he really liked to live. The men fumbled and struggled, this fight was by no means smooth and well choreographed. It was messy and bloody. Alec could taste the blood in his mouth. 

He managed to pull his wrists from the man’s grasps and thrust them forward, wrapping around his neck. The man kicked and scrambled, but Alec had the upper hand now. Alec didn’t realize how long it actually took for someone to suffocate. He sat their for three full minutes, straddling this stranger with his hands wrapped around his throat, the only sounds being Alec’s heavy breaths, the stranger’s wheezing, and the scuffling as his struggles slowly began to slow. Alec watched in real time as the life drained from his eyes. He held his hands in place long after he stopped moving, his expression blank.

The Crown Prince of Idris had just murdered two men.

“Alec?”

Alec slowly turned his head towards the doorway, his face somehow even paler than usual, asides from the smears of blood across it. There his sister stood in the doorway, looking like a ghost in only her white nightgown.

“Alec.” She said again. She wasn’t even looking at the two bodies surrounding him, she was just looking at her brother. She walked forward timidly and knelt down next to him. She reached her hand out slowly, using her bare hand to wipe away the blood on Alec’s lip, never breaking eye contact. “We need to go. We have to get somewhere safe. I saw Jace, he took Max and they’re heading down to the dungeons to hide. Come on, Alec, you need to snap out of it.”

Alec nodded his head, but he couldn’t even feel himself doing it. He couldn’t feel anything around him as Isabelle pulled him to his feet. He could feet his wet trousers clinging to his knees, the blood that stuck them there slowly beginning to dry. He was barely through the doorway when something clicked in his head.

“Wait,” he spoke up, pulling out of his sister’s grasp. He let himself fully examine the room, to confirm his suspicions. “The tablet. It’s gone.”  
Izzy took a pause, glad to see that at least her brother wasn’t speaking in gibberish. “Did they take it?” she asked, gesturing to the two men on the floor.

“No, there must have been others in here before I got here.”

She crouched down next to the strangled man, tracing her finger around the rune Alec had noticed. “Who are these people? I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Alec looked down to the rune Izzy was gesturing to. She was right, it was unfamiliar. It was just a simple circle at the base of his neck. Alec had studied the book of runes back to front, and this was not in it.

Alec sighed, feeling sick to him stomach. “If there’s more of them in here, then you’re right. We have to go.”

Izzy nodded, taking her brother’s hand and following him out of the study.

\---

There were many ways to get to the dungeons from the study. Alec decided that the way of least interference would likely be by going through the balconies over the throne room. Then, they would be able to take a series of back stairwells all the way down.

Izzy had told Jace to take Max to the dungeons, it was probably the safest place in the castle. It hadn’t kept actual prisoners for years, but the walls were thick, and it was easy to get lost if you didn’t know your way around. 

The two stayed close as the scampered through the hallways. The commotion had seemed to die down quite a bit, they could only wonder where everyone had gone. And just as Alec had a chance to be grateful for the quiet, a piercing scream resonated through the halls, and suddenly they were sprinting.

Izzy was the first to the door leading to the balcony.

“Jace!” she cried.

Their brother was standing in between benches, clutching their baby brother, but he wasn’t looking at them. He was looking down into the throne room, and it didn’t take much to see why.

There in the throne room was King Robert the Wise, on his knees, looking up at the man in front of him who held a sword to his throat. The were surrounded by men and women, all of them sporting the same circular rune on their necks.

“Valentine,” the King thundered, his voice low and raspy, yet still carrying power behind it. “I should have known it would come to this.”

Izzy turned to look at her brothers, horror upon her face. Valentine. It was unfathomable. The City of Bones was impenetrable, no one could possibly escape from there. Yet someone had.

“You should have,” Valentine replied. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew he’d won some kind of sick game. “You’ve been far too lenient for far too long. These downworld scum plague the nation and you stand by and watch.”

“So what is your plan then?” the King spat back. “To kill them all? It is our duty as Nephilim to protect them.”

“No, it is our duty as Nephilim to rid the world of demon-blood. Those creatures are a stain on our society, you know that as well as I do. I’m doing them a kindness by ridding them of this world.”

“No one is on your side, Valentine,” the King replied, his voice soft. “My subjects are loyal only to me.”

“For now,” Valentine chuckled. “But that will soon change. The throne shall once again hold a Morgenstern.”

“Is that your plan then? To kill the King and threaten the nation into handing the crown over to you?”

“Something like that,” Valentine smiled. “But it’s a good enough start.”

And just like that, with no further warning, Valentine swung his sword down and through the King’s neck. His head tumbled to the floor, his muscles going slack as the rest of his body fell backwards.

All Alec heard was Izzy’s scream, and then the next minute seemed to go by in slow motion. On his left, Isabelle had reached out to clutch his arm, her other hand going to cover her mouth as she sank to the floor. On his right, Jace pulled Max closer, turning both of their faces away from the scene in front of him. But Alec just looked straight to his father. Well, he supposed it wasn’t his father anymore, but rather a body. His fathers decapitated head. Alec looked into his eyes. The eyes he used to be forced to look into as his father listed his most recent failure, which now had no life left in them. Some sick part of Alec’s brain had to hold back the urge to laugh.

Then, he saw it. His mother rushing forward towards the King’s body. Alec opened his mouth to cry out to his mother to stop, to run back to safety, but no sound came out. She was still dressed in her nightgown, and even from the balcony Alec could see the tears smattered across her face. He saw a glint, the reflection of light off metal as she charged towards Valentine with a dagger in hand, crying out in sorrow.

Without even a moment of hesitation, one of Valentine’s archers let an arrow fly. It whistled through the air, landing right in the Queen’s heart. She too, fell to the ground, face to face with her late husband’s decapitated head. She died slowly, gasping for breath and gurgling as she tried not to choke on her own blood.

Valentine stepped over her body carelessly, reaching instead for a metal brooch that was pinned on the dead King’s lapel. Like her dying body was a simple inconvenience. Alec just couldn’t watch anymore. If it were just him on the balcony he’d probably jump down and throw himself at Valentine.

But he wasn’t alone.

“We have to go,” he whispered to his sister, who was still collapsed on the floor beside him. He wasn’t sure if Valentine’s army had noticed them up here, or if they even cared.

Alec lifted up his sister, hoisting her up from under her arms, clutching her to his chest and turning her head away from the scene before them. He silently gestured to Jace to follow. Jace was sobbing, quietly, but he still held Max in his arms and did what Alec asked of him. Alec could only imagine how he felt, losing his parents all over again.

The three Lightwoods and one Herondale were now orphans.

The King and Queen of Idris were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, Jace has never really been my favourite character, but I actually really enjoy writing him.
> 
> 10 points to Jace.
> 
> Let me know what ya think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jace. JAAACE. Come on Max, you can do it. J A C E.”
> 
> “Dude, he’s a baby. He only communicates in babbles.”
> 
> “I mean, he’s not a baby anymore. He’s like half a toddler.”

The laws of the monarchy in Idris were somewhat different from what was in storybooks.

An heir could not take the throne until they reached the age of twenty. Until that time came, the throne would temporarily be held by the next in line. Alexander Lightwood had just turned nineteen six weeks ago. Since the next person in line for the throne, Max, also was not of age, the responsibility instead fell to their uncle, their late father’s younger brother.

Victor Aldertree was an ugly man. He was short, round, balding, and his skin was so pale he looked sickly. His teeth were crooked and yellowed, and he had a persistent sniffle. Despite being uncle to the Lightwood children, Alec barely knew the man. He lived outside of Alicante, in a small city that almost entirely of rich families, that spent their day drinking tea and talking about being rich. The only time he came around to visit was for the occasional ball, where he would spend the night making all the young ladies uncomfortable.

According to Alec’s sources (Underhill), when the royal guard went to notify Aldertree of the King’s death, he showed no remorse. He simply asked when he could move in.

Valentine’s army was gone. It appeared like they had never planned to stick around, their goal only being to steal the tablet and cause as much carnage as they could. What they had left behind was not only the death of the King and Queen, but also of seven guards and two townspeople.

They fled shortly after, East of the castle, likely to go cook up whatever nefarious plans they’d had in mind.

It had been a month since the attack on the castle. The Lightwood children were beginning to phase out of mourning, which meant they could wear colours again. The mood of the castle, and the entire city was dreary. All but Aldertree.

He’d never been happier, taking what he believed to be his rightful place at the throne. He insisted they still sit for supper in the formal dining room. The children tended to remain quiet, picking at their food while Aldertree went on about whatever he was feeling that day. The most often topics tended to be how inadequate the footmen were, or how uncomfortable his mattress was.

Conversation between Alec and his siblings had become increasingly empty ever since that day. None of them actually talked about what happened that day. Not even during the funeral. Instead, they talked about unimportant things, like the weather or Jace’s new boots.

They visited Max in the nursery everyday. They were his only parents now.

“Lightwoods,” Aldertree bellowed. Or, more like squealed. His King voice really needed work.

He was sprawled out across the throne without a care in the world. Having no respect for the fact that the throne use to belong to their dead father. It was just the four of them in the room, asides from the two guards standing behind the throne. Aldertree had called the three siblings to the throne room, ignoring the fact that only two thirds of them were Lightwoods.

“Do you know why I called you here today?” Aldertree continued. He didn’t receive the title “King,” much to their uncle’s dismay.

“No,” Alec replied for them, his face blank.

“It had come to my attention that you have had some resistance to some of my recent changes in the kingdom.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Are you surprised?”

Aldertree’s smirk fell. “The laws I am putting in place are for the safety of my subjects. I didn’t realize you supported anarchy.”

“Your laws are not for anyone’s safety,” Alec protested. “There only here to oppress downworlders. ‘No being of demon-blood shall practice magic, witchcraft, or spellbinding.’ They used to be banned from using magic in public, but now you’re outlawing it completely? It’s not for anyone’s safety, it’s because you are scared of what you don’t know.”

“You stupid boy,” Aldertree spat. “You know nothing. Such insolence in unacceptable. How dare you speak in such a way to your King.”

“You are no King,” Alec said, his voice low, ignored the way Izzy whispered at him to shut up. “You are temporary. But in less than a year, you will be nothing once again. I shall be King, and my first act shall be to undo everything you’ve accomplished. You will be but a bump in the road, completely forgotten.”

Alec could practically see the steam coming out of Aldertree’s ears, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“You, Uncle, are nothing. For now, you are simply a convenience.”

“You know nothing boy. As long as I am King, you are under my rule. My reign will be great, I will make sure of that.”

There was something evil in the way he said that. Alec knew that Aldertree was bumbling and annoying, but at this moment he was almost scary.

“Alec, back off,” Jace whispered.

“Listen to the Herondale boy.” Aldertree interjected, “you wouldn’t want to do anything you might regret.”

Alec took a deep breath. He had known since he was young that Aldertree had always harboured a resentment for his father. He was angry that he wasn’t the one to inherit the throne. He supposed now that the King was gone, that resentment shifted to him.

It was obvious that Aldertree felt this way, but he had never before stated it so outright. And it made Alec’s stomach turn, knowing that such a man held power over him and his siblings. He didn’t know what came over him to speak in such a way to his Uncle.

Maybe it was the grief he still felt for his parents, or his fear for his siblings, or his concern for Magnus and the downworld, or maybe a combination of all three. Whatever the reason, he decided not to object when his Uncle told him to leave the throne room at once.

\---

Alec sat in his bedchamber, but he was not alone.

He had one sibling on either side of him, and baby Max in his arms. The four of them were involved in what could only be described as a cuddle pile, for lack of a better word. The siblings were close to begin with, but they had become even closer since the death of their parents. Every now and then, Izzy and Jace would wordlessly join Alec in his room in the evening, occasionally bringing along Max. They just wanted to feel normal, to pretend that their parents were still there and they weren’t stuck under the rule of their creepy uncle. Part of it felt like some dream, some story from one of Izzy’s fantasy books. But Alec knew they’d never wake up.

“Jace. JAAACE. Come on Max, you can do it. J A C E.”

“Dude, he’s a baby. He only communicates in babbles.”

“I mean, he’s not a baby anymore. He’s like half a toddler.”

“That doesn’t change anything. Besides, if he talks, I already know he’s gonna say Alec. ALEC. Don’t let me down little man-ALEC.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “You guys have no idea how babies work, do you?”

Jace scoffed. “As if you do.”

“Not really, but at least I have a shred of common sense.”

Alec handed Max off to his sister, who proceeded to talk at him with her best high-pitched baby voice.

“You know,” Alec added. “If you had that shred of common sense you talked about, then you’d know that no matter the pitch of your voice, he still can’t understand you.”

Izzy stuck out her tongue at that, and Max giggled in response.

Alec took this as an opportunity to lie down, stretching out across his bed. There wasn’t much room of course, not when his siblings had somehow managed to take up three quarters of the mattress.   
He heaved an incredibly irritating sigh.

The tension between him and his Uncle had been going on ever since he took the throne, but today was the first time he’d actually said anything so stark to his face. He may have gone a little overboard. Or a lot overboard. Alec had borderline threatened the man, which wasn’t great.

Alec had recently taken a “nothing matters anymore, so fuck it” attitude ever since the deaths of his parents. It was very unlike him, the boy that would do whatever it took to please his father. But his father wasn’t around anymore, was he? And so many things had changed in the past month, being prim and proper just wasn’t important anymore.

“What are you thinking?” Jace asked, knowing that Alec could never simply rest without having something on his mind.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Just…everything.”

“I get what you mean. But hey, look on the bright side. Only, like, eleven more months and he’s gone. You’re in charge.”

“Yeah, but that’s eleven more months of him messing everything up. Taking away everyone’s rights, all that fun stuff. This whole thing feels like a bad dream.”

Izzy frowned. We’re gonna be okay, Alec. There’s no point in losing hope now. This is like what you said, a bump in the road.”

“I probably shouldn’t have said that, huh?”

“No, probably not, he seemed pretty mad. But I also can’t blame you. If you didn’t say it I probably would have said worse.”

“Besides,” Jace added, “it’s Uncle Victor we’re talking about. It’s pretty much impossible for the man to be scary. It’s not like he can actually do anything. He’s is a joke.”

Alec was about to reply with a joke he’d been wanting to use for days about his uncle, but he was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

“Oh, sorry.”

It was Kaelie, Izzy’s Lady’s Maid. She was carrying a tray with what looked like a cup of tea on it. She was a faerie, one of the few downworlders that worked in the castle. Alec remembered when she was first assigned to work for Izzy. His mother hadn’t liked it at all, but the Princess had grown attached for the girl and begged for her to have the position. Eventually, the Queen had given in. Alec was glad that his sister had a friend in the castle. And Kaelie was sweet, or as sweet as one could be to the people they worked for.

“I didn’t realize you were all in here,” she continued.

“Where’s Raj?” Alec questioned, knowing that it was normally only his Valet that would ever come into his room.”

“They said he’s out with stomach flu. The kitchen asked me to deliver your nightly teas. But I’ll make sure to bring the rest of them here instead of to your rooms if you’d like?” she suggested, gesturing to Jace and Izzy.

“That would be wonderful,” the Princess said, as Kaelie handed the ceramic mug of tea over to Alec. “What kind is it?”

“Earl grey.”

“Ugh,” Izzy said, scrunching up her face.

“Don’t worry,” Kaelie chuckled at the reaction of her mistress, “they only made it for Alec. The ones for you are chai.”

Jace nodded with a look of approval, sending her a wink as she left to return to the kitchens. Alec took a sip of his tea, he was the only one in his family who’d ever drank earl grey. He liked it, it wasn’t so over the top. He liked simple.

He took a few sips, instantly recoiling. He then look a few more, just to be sure of what he thought he tasted. Yes, there was something very wrong with this, like the milk was spoiled. But Alec always felt bad sending back anything the servant brought him, so he took one more sip so they at least knew he’d tasted it. That was a mistake, his stomach turned.

“Yuck,” he verbalized to his siblings. “I think the milk is bad or something.”

Jace grumbled. “Does that mean we can’t drink our chai?”

“I wouldn’t risk it.”

Yikes, now Alec was feeling really bad. He got up from his prone position on the bed to pace around a bit and try to digest what was in his system.

“Dude, are you okay?”

Alec nodded his head, his eyes closed as he tried to focus on anything except how uncomfortable he was. “I’m fine, just distract me.”

“Uh…” Izzy started. “After we left the throne room I walked past Uncle Victor’s study and I heard him complaining about you to a servant. He was really flustered, it was actually pretty funny.”

Alec chuckled. “Well I’m glad he’s at least having as terrible a time as we are.”

“Right…” Jace said, still looking to his brother with concern. “Well, maybe not quite as terrible. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Before Alec had the chance to open his mouth, a harsh wave of dizziness had hit over him. Something was definitely wrong. He hadn’t felt this bad since that time he got the measles when he was five. But the fact that all this was happening to him right now, definitely made this seem worse. Alec’s knees suddenly buckled, and as he fell to the ground, he could hear the cries of his siblings calling after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short. I'd say everything up until now would king of be like an intro, so we'll see how it goes from here.
> 
> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, fuck,” Alec breathed aloud. “This really is Heaven, isn’t it?”

Alec felt like he was in the middle of the best sleep of his life. He just felt completely relaxed, no responsibilities, no stress, just sleep. Ever since the death of his parents and the appointment of his uncle, he had been far to stressed to get any proper sleep. He fell asleep late and woke up early.

He spent all his newfound time in the library, reading books about politics looking for any loopholes when it came to acquisition of the throne. Something that could get rid of his uncle. He knew it was probably pointless, and he also knew that there were guards crawling around everywhere that had probably reported their sightings to Aldertree. But frankly, Alec didn’t care if his Uncle knew. In fact, it was almost better that way.

Maybe it was all this recklessness that had gotten Alec in this situation in the first place. Maybe he shouldn’t have underestimated what his Uncle was capable of.

Ah, he didn’t care about any of that, because as of this moment, he was having the best nap of his life. He hadn’t gotten rest like this for over a month. But wait, why was he able to sleep all of a sudden? Nothing had really changed. Something was wrong, and for a moment Alec acknowledged that something was really messed up with him if it took a good night’s sleep for him to notice that there was a problem.

He had trouble opening his eyes, but he’d now become aware of what was around him. Wherever he was, it was warm and toasty. The mattress was soft, but different from what he was used to at the castle. The noises around him were muffled, but he thought he heard the faint mumble of a piano.

This was definitely creepy. And there was no way he could be in the castle right now. His mom hated the piano, she thought it was an ugly instrument, which is an odd hill to die on. Literally. Then Alec remembered the tea. Maybe he’d gotten so sick from it that they’d taken him to a healer in town. But no, that didn’t make sense, any healers would have been called into the castle walls.

Then his thoughts went to a far more nefarious place. But no, his Uncle was a bad dude but surely he wouldn’t go that far? And if Alec were dead right now, why would there be piano. Unless this was Heaven. And the more Alec got to think about it, the more that made sense. Well, this was unfortunate. He definitely thought he had a little while longer before he was gonna kick the bucket. Izzy and Jace were probably flipping their shit right now. And Jace was also probably stealing Alec’s favourite belt and renaming Merlin to “Shredder.” Izzy was definitely looking under his bed for erotica art she swore he had, but would be disappointed to find out that all that was under there was the weird jeweled cape she’d given him for his fourteenth birthday that he’d never worn.

Sorry Izzy. But considering the fact he was probably dead right now, he didn’t actually have much to be sorry about. For a long time Alec had been afraid of death, but that night in September when the castle had been raided had really changed him in more ways than one. After choking a man to dead and watching the light drain out of his eyes, Alec wasn’t so afraid anymore. Sue him.

But then, the sound of piano seemed to clear a bit, and he could hear the individual notes. He also thought he heard people talking, but he couldn’t make out what anyone was saying. And then, he was able to open his eyes.

He squinted. Even though the light in the room wasn’t all that bright, it took him a bit to adjust. When his eyes were finally able to refocus, he looked around as best he could from his prone position. His room seemed to be quite small. The walls were wooden, but decorated with several small paintings. The corner across from where he was situated had a small woodstove that must have been keeping the room nice and toasty. He was covered with several layers of quilts and wool blankets, and to his right was a small side table that balances a small stack of books. He could see a few of the spines, and several of them had the word “magic” in the title. Finally, he noticed a lone chair up against the wall. He recognized that it had his clothes folded up neatly and in a pile on its seat.

He couldn’t help but wonder how they’d been taken off, and also what he was wearing now. Nevertheless, he thought it was safe to assume that he wasn’t dead.

But Alec was sore all up his body. As if he’d spent the day as Jace’s punching bag. He still forced himself to sit up, tugging down the blankets to see he was dressed in a light grey t-shirt and some maroon pyjama pants. He also noticed that there were no bruises on his body, despite how he felt.

He finally got up the strength to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring how every fibre of his being was begging him to go back to sleep. He finally stood up. The floor was a little cold on his bare feet, but if anything it just grounded him, kept him from passing out right then and then.

He slowly made his way to the doorway, holding onto the walls and the doorknob to keep himself up. He swung the door open, only revealing a short but empty hall before him. The sound of the piano was growing louder as Alec slowly stumbled through the hall, as did the voices. As he finally reached the end, the hallway opened up into a living room, with large windows showing a snowy landscape before him. 

He was able to identify the source of the music. Jace was there, elegantly moving his fingers along the keys of the upright piano. Izzy was there, leaning up against it, watching as Jace played. Alec’s eyes then turned to the last person in the room. His back was facing Alec, but that didn’t matter, Alec knew exactly who it was. Before he even had the chance to think, Magnus Bane turned around, locking eyes with him.

Those beautiful cat eyes that Alec thought he’d never see again.

“Ah, fuck,” Alec breathed aloud. “This really is Heaven, isn’t it?”

And he promptly collapsed.

\---

When Alec woke up again, he first reached for his shoulder. If he didn’t have any bruises before, there was definitely one now.

“That’s where you landed, moron.”

He blinked his eyes open, and before him were both his brother and sister. So apparently it wasn’t a dream after all. He still hadn’t ruled out the afterlife, however.

“What…?” was all he could utter. “I…I’m so confused. What happened?”

Izzy sighed. She was clutching Alec’s hand like if she let go he was going to fall into the floor. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Alec shrugged as well as he could. “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Izzy looked to Jace, holding his eye contact for several moments, as if they were having a silent but intense conversation. Finally, Jace started talking.

“There was something wrong with your drink. I don’t know if you remember, but you collapsed.”

“I remember,” Alec confirmed, nodding at Jace to continue.

“Well, after you did, we called for help. Kaelie came back and she fetched the doctor. He brought you down to his study and examined you, he said you were dead, Alec. He said that Kaelie had poisoned you drink. We didn’t know what to think, and then they just…took you away.”

He could tell that Jace was holding back tears, which was when Izzy continued.

“Aldertree said we’d hold your funeral in a week, but that we weren’t allowed to see your body, no matter how much we protested. But we snuck down anyways to where you were being kept. And when we got there, your heart was still beating, we knew that event though you didn’t seem to be breathing you couldn’t be dead. And I knew Kaelie would never poison you, it had to be someone else pinning it on you, and if that was the case, we couldn’t trust anyone at the castle. So, that night I snuck out to town and to Lydia’s house. I figured she’d be our best bet, and I was right. She taught me how to do this thing, it’s called a fire message, something she’d read about. It uses magic to send a message anywhere you want. So I sent one to Magnus explaining the situation-”

“Magnus? So that wasn’t a hallucination?”

Izzy chuckled. “No, it wasn’t. You said you trusted him. And if you trust him, so do we. He sent a message back and told us where he lived and said we could bring you here.”

“And we brought Kaelie too,” Jace interjected. “I got her out of the dungeon they had been keeping her in, and then she helped me get some old clothes to disguise ourselves, and we got out the horses. We ended up stuffing you into a wagon that Merlin was pulling, and Kaelie rode him. It was the middle of the night, and no one could tell it was us under all the rags we were wearing, so we were able to get out of the city.”

“But our genius brother here forgot to pack any food,” Izzy interjected, “even though it was a two day ride. But, we ended up running into this nice old lady who lived on a farm a ways out of town and she definitely thought we were homeless. She let us sleep in her barn and drink soup. She totally didn’t know Kaelie was even a seelie ‘cause we made her wear a cloak. It was pretty smooth of us might I say.”

“Anyway, when we got here Magnus brought you in-”

“And he sent Kaelie to go stay with this friend he had. Catarina I think her name was.”

“-and he did some magic on you.” Jace made sure to add to this description but doing some flamboyant hand gestures. “Apparently, whoever poisoned you didn’t activate it right, so it just put you in this weird coma. So you’re not dead, which is pretty good if I may say.”

“Whoever poisoned me?” Alec questioned.

His siblings hesitated. “Right…” Jace started. “So it was probably definitely our Uncle, but lets not focus on that bit right now.”

“But we’ve been staying with Magnus for the past few days waiting for you to wake up,” Izzy added with a rare smile. “He comes in here every once in a while to do his thing. I totally see why you like the guy. He’s fun.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Jace interjected.

“Anyway, the point is we’re safe now. And you’re okay.”

Alec sat with that for a moment, trying to take in the story his siblings had just told him. It truly was insane. Then, something dawned on him.

“Wait…” he began. “It was just you three that left with me?”

His siblings nodded.

“So Max is still at the castle?”

Izzy sighed. Her eyes looked sad. “We couldn’t bring him, Alec. It was too dangerous, he’s just a baby he would have froze to death.”

“Besides,” Jace added hopefully. “Max is only a baby. Our Uncle is a really bad dude but even he wouldn’t kill a baby.”

“No, but he’ll certainly wait until Max can walk, and then he’ll let him wander into the lake.”

“But that means we still have like a year or two to get him back. He’ll be okay, Alec.”

“I just…I don’t know what the hell we’re supposed to do now.”

“Well, for one, rest. You deserve it, I mean our Uncle literally tried to murder you. That’s crazy. Like, several levels of absolutely insane.”

“I mean, from the sounds of it he tried to murder all of us. If you guys hadn’t been in my room with me, we all would have drank our tea separately. This would of happened to all of us.”

“Huh,” Jace said, thoughtfully. “I never even thought about that.”

“Wait,” Alec pondered, “what exactly do they think happened at the castle? Do they even know if I’m dead?”

“I can answer that.”

The voice came from the doorway. Magnus stood, leant casually against the frame. He was wearing a plum coloured dress shirt, mostly unbuttoned as usual, and loose black pants. It was much tamer than what he wore to the castle, but scandalous for anyone else’s standards.

“How are you feeling, Alexander?”

Alec was feeling a whole lot of things, but none of them were appropriate to say at the moment.

“I’ve learned that this is in fact not heaven.”

Magnus chuckled. “No, it is not, but I’m flattered you thought it could be.”

Alec hoped from the depths of his hearth that he was not blushing.

“Anywho,” Magnus continued. “I have news.” He held up a small slip of paper that was resting in between his fingers. The edges of it were burnt off. “My friend, Ragnor, sent me a message informing me of news from the castle. Apparently…” he started reading directly off the paper, “ he says ‘the Crown Prince Alexander Lightwood, Princess Isabelle Lightwood, and Lord Jonathan Herondale are dead after being poised by a rogue faerie, who has now fled the city.’ Or at least that is what they’re telling people.”

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “Obviously they know that you guys aren’t dead, so I don’t know what they think happened.”

“Well,” Magnus interjected. “It sounds like they still believe you to be dead, even if your siblings are not. They likely think that your siblings ran off with your body, not wanting to live under Aldertree’s rule, and let Kaelie go. It’s the explanation that makes the most sense. And I’m sure they have every guard and soldier who is about prepared to kill you both if you’re seen.”

“Do you think the soldiers would do that? Kill a Lord and Princess just because the King said so?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t think it matters much. Most people don’t even know what you look like. And even if they had met you briefly before, they probably wouldn’t remember you on sight or assume that someone walking around in the woods would be a noble.”

Izzy dipped her head, the reality that the three of them were now fugitives of the crown now finally sinking in. Jace reached out to console her by rubbing her back.

Izzy was right though, this whole situation was absolutely insane. But a lot of insane things had happened recently, so it was going to take a little more than this to truly get Alec to freak out. But it was saying a lot about his mental state that he was focusing more on the fact that he and Magnus were in a room together again than everything his siblings had just told him.  
It was also weird seeing his siblings and Magnus together like this. It was like two of his worlds colliding. It both felt unnatural, and like the most natural thing in the world.

Screw it, this was the part where Alec proposed. Maybe he just needed some stability right now but he was seriously loopy. Nobody should be letting him around any rings right now.

Izzy seemed to notice the trance Alec was in.

“So, Jace and I will leave you alone for a bit now, let Magnus do his thing.”

She just about dragged Jace out of the room at the speed she was going, nearly slamming the door shut as she exited. That left only Alec and Magnus. Lovely.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Magnus said, his eyes soft. “Also, I heard about your parents. I’m truly sorry.”

Normally Alec was annoyed hearing all these condolences, they were never going to bring his parents back. But when Magnus said it, it didn’t feel like a formality. It really felt sincere. 

“I guess that thing about me becoming King is gonna happen a whole lot sooner than we thought, huh?”

Alec sat up. It was a very poor attempt at humour, but Magnus seemed to know what he was trying to do.

“Unfortunately, I think it might take a little bit more than just waiting if we’re going to get to that point.”

“I think you’re right,” Alec smiled, but it was a bit of a grimace. Because things really sucked right now, but also, he was with Magnus, and that made him want to smile. “Also, thank you. For, everything, really. For responding to my sister’s message, and taking them in. Taking me in, helping Kaelie. I mean, you’ve done so much for m-for us, and I was asleep for all of it.”

Magnus shrugged, but Alec could see the smile on his face. “I guess I have a soft spot for revolutionaries slash fugitives of the crown.”

Alec dipped his head down, once again hiding his blush. He was going to need to get better at hiding that now that he was around Magnus again. “But really, I mean it. Thank-you. I…I mean I hardly even know you, yet you still broke the law because my sister asked you to.”

Magnus had a weird look on his face now. Maybe it was due to the fact that Alec wasn’t letting him brush off his thanks. “Truly, Alexander. I was glad to do that.” The two of them paused, just looking at each other with a mutual gaze of sincerity. It was nice. “However,” Magnus picked up again, “I did come in here for a reason asides from updating your siblings and looking at your pretty face. Now that you’re awake, I still have one last round of healing to get through. It should help with most of your Is that alright?”

Alec elected not to voice how his whole chest tightened when the warlock called him pretty. He instead simply nodded.

“Okay,” Magnus breathed, stepping a bit closer. “Now I’ve been doing most of your healing from a distance, but it really works better if I can touch you.” He held his hand out. “May I?”

Alec nodded again. Only because if he opened his mouth, he wasn’t sure of what might come out. And with that, Magnus sat down on the bed next to Alec and took his hand. Suddenly, A rush of energy flew between the two of them.

Alec had never felt magic so directly like this before. If he had to describe it, he’d say it felt like a warmth spreading through his whole body. One by one, each of his muscles relaxing as he couldn’t feel anything around him. Like him and Magnus were one. Like he was floating, and just felt perfectly at peace for a moment.

And then, it was over. 

His first feeling was disappointment. He had felt perfect bliss, and now it was over. But Magnus was right, he felt much better, his shoulder was no longer sore and he no longer wanted to sleep for another eternity. But he was still allowed to feel disappointed when Magnus released his hand from his grasp.

“Better?” the warlock asked.

He was smiling at Alec, which was enough to make him completely forget the disappointment he had just felt. “Better,” Alec smiled back.

“Are you okay to walk?”

Alec thought. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, wanting to test his strength. “I think so.” He then took this moment to look the room over again when he wasn’t completely loopy. “Where are we exactly.”

“My home,” Magnus responded, already on his feet again. “Northern border of Idris at the base of the mountains. It’s a nice little spot in the forest. Moved out here a few centuries ago when the laws against downworlders started getting really bad. You should be safe here, only a few people know it’s location, and its not too easy to get to on foot.”

Alec nodded, feeling reassured. “I mean, I have seen much of it, but it’s kind of really nice. I guess it’s not really what I was expecting from you.”

“Do you spend a lot of time thinking about where I sleep, Alexander?” And thankfully, before Alec had the time to sputter out an awkward response, Magnus continued. “I’m sure you were probably expecting some sort of towing castle lair or something. I did have something like that some time ago, but it was a bitch to heat. Besides, log cabins are quite fashionable among warlocks at the moment. And very cozy for the long nights.” Magnus wiggled his eyes at that last bit.

“I don’t blame you. And it is very warm in here might I say.”

“Ah, I thought it was just me. The point is, you and your siblings should be safe here while we figure out your next moves, which may take some time. I took the liberty of selecting some literature you might enjoy during your stay here,” he finished, gesturing to the stack of books on the side table.

Alec was surprised. “You picked out books for me?”

“Yes,” Magnus supplied, like it was the most natural thing in the world. “You said you liked reading about magic, right?”

Alec reached out for the top book entitled _Beginner’s Guide to Hexes_. Magnus remembered what kind of books he liked. Not only that, but he specifically picked out a stack of books for him. Alec wasn’t gonna cry, but he was definitely going to continue thinking about this fact for weeks.

“Anywho,” Magnus continued, clapping his hands together. “You can look at those later. For now, we have some work to do.”

As of now, this work seemed to consist of Alec attempting two different times to not fall over. Magnus held onto his arm after the first time and Alec didn’t want to admit that it only made him want to fall over more.

However, eventually they got Alec on his feet and through the door once again. He wandered into the main room once again, where he was finally able to look at it without the walls spinning. It was very log cabin-y, asides from the large windows that allowed for a brilliant view of the snowy landscape before them. The main room wasn’t huge, but it was clear that Magnus took great care in decorating it to look bigger. In the centre of the room was a low coffee table surrounded by a couch and two armchairs, forming a box shape opening towards the piano that Jace was previously playing.

There was an opening off this room that looked like it led to the kitchen, as well as another door that led outside. Jace and Izzy were nowhere to be seen.

“It looks to me like your siblings have gone out to tend to the horses,” Magnus spoke up, as if reading Alec’s mind.

“This place is really nice,” Alec said, “it kind of feels like a fantasyland.”

Magnus smirked. “You’d be surprised the kind of things I could make you feel in this place.”

Before Alec even had to chance to be mortified at Magnus’s innuendo, the warlock had already gone through the entrance to the kitchen, bumbling on about how Alec needed to get some food into himself.

Part of Alec was taken aback by how forward and shameless Magnus was being, but another part made him think that this was how Magnus normally was. When he wasn’t in enemy territory and there weren’t royal guards behind every door. He decided not to assume he was special because Magnus spoke to him this way, at least not yet.

“Alexander, I have an incredibly important question for you.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. Magnus was currently frantically rummaging around his kitchen cupboards, which looked to be pretty empty. “Do you…” Magnus picked up again “like ramen noodles?”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know what those are.”

Magnus looked flat out offended for a moment before his eyes softened. “Oh, right, royalty. You really don’t get out much. I get them from this lovely little shop in Kyoto. Normally they only serve them as dishes, but I convinced the lovely lady who works there to package them up for me. Just add water, ya know?”

Alec still looked confused.

“Alexander I only asked this because it’s the only thing I have in my kitchen and I didn’t feel like magicking anything but now I’m just concerned.”

Alec opened his mouth, afraid to ask his next question. “What’s Kyoto?”

Magnus blinked. “It’s a city. Outside of Idris.”

“You’ve lived outside of Idris?”

“No. I try to stay in the country as much as possible, it’s hard on my magic. But every now and then I tend to pop out for a stroll.”

The concept of that was so foreign to Alec. Idris was all he’d known for all his life, and even then he’d barely left Alicante. The nation of Idris was huge, he couldn’t fathom ever feeling the need to leave.

“Ramen it is then,” Alec finally stated, moving to take a seat at the table.

There he sat, his chin resting in his hands as he watched Magnus get to work. So much had been turned upside down in the span of a few hours, and Alec hadn’t known it was even possible for things to get more messed up in the first place.

But right now he wasn’t thinking about any of that. He was just thinking about what was right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, fine. Okay, in that case, why don’t we just go ahead and find Valentine and, ya know,” he made a surprising violent stabbing gesture with his hands.

Alec had learned several things several things about Magnus Bane during the time he and his siblings were living in his cabin.

For one, Magnus spent a lot of time talking to himself.

Alec had learned the layout of the house quickly. Off the hallway were four rooms. Alec’s room, which now that he was recovered, he was sharing with his sister, Magnus’s room, a bathroom, and Magnus’s study. Jace was stuck sleeping on the couch in the living room.

When Magnus wasn’t working with the rest of them, he was often in his study, reading, making potions, or generally causing a commotion. Every once in a while there was a very loud clatter of something either exploding or falling over, which was a cause for concern to Alec. However every time Alec went into the study to make sure Magnus was still alive, the warlock was still buried in his books, acting as if something incredibly questionable hadn’t just occurred.

That was another thing, Magnus always kept the door to his study wide open, as if inviting questions or conversation. Sometimes Alec would walk by an overhear the warlock mumbling to himself in varying languages. And sometimes, Alec swore he was even singing to himself.

Something else he learned was that Magnus was the only one of the four of them who could cook. They had learned this the night Alec awoke, when Magnus had informed Jace and Izzy that they could use the kitchen whenever they needed. This almost immediately resulted in Izzy starting a fire when she tried to turn on the oven, and accidently winded up setting a roll of paper towels on fire.

It had been decided that from that point on, Magnus and Alec were the only ones allowed in the kitchen. Alec of course, didn’t inform Magnus that he didn’t know how to cook either. Part of him just liked the idea that him and the warlock would share this one thing together.

Lastly, Alec learned that Magnus had a cat. It’s name was Chairman Meow, which was apparently a reference to something Alec didn’t understand. The warlock had warned him that his cat was not very friendly, so he shouldn’t be offended when the Chairman inevitably ignored him. However, the Chairman quickly proved this not to be the case. Within moments of him spotting the Prince, the Chairmen had hopped onto his lap and brushed up against his chest, purring. As much as Jace refused to admit it, he was incredibly jealous. He had tried everything to try and get the Chairman to come his way, including tins of sardines, high pitched calls, and toys made of sticks and leaves he’d found in the forest surrounding the cabin. Alas, the cat seemed to only have eyes for Alec.

After Alec had his lunch with Magnus (the ramen was nothing like anything he’d ever had before), he was given the day to rest. For most of it, he had decided to nap, with the Chairman curled up around his feet. This place was comforting, it was almost scary how easy it was to forget everything that was happening when he was hear, hiding in the depths of a pile of blankets.

Alec had woken up in the middle of the night, the Chairman gone. Instead, his sister was curled up at his side. What he hadn’t known, was that Isabelle had laid there only to count her brother’s breaths as he slept, ensuring that they didn’t stop in the night

\---

Magnus had never expected that he would see Alexander Lightwood again. In fact, he was sure he wouldn’t.

When he was expelled from the castle, Magnus resigned himself to this fact, and he dealt with it as well as he could. Even though he had expected to have a bit more time, he knew it was always going to end this way. So, he returned home. Alone.

He had spent so much of his time alone in the past few decades that part of him had forgotten what it hade been like to be around new people, Shadowhunters especially. This Prince had awakened something in the warlock that he hadn’t felt in a long time. But, just like everything else good in his life, the chance for anything was over. Not that there ever actually was a chance, the boy was not only a Prince, but heir to the throne. The most that could ever happen was a spontaneous night, but even that was a stretch.

But it hadn’t mattered anymore, because Magnus was back home. However, when he received word from his dear friend Ragnor Fell that the King and Queen were dead and that Valentine was back, Magnus was far more affected than he’d ever thought he’d be. Not because he was worried for his life, but because he was worried for the Shadowhunter. At the very least, ignoring the sparks between them, Magnus liked to believe that him and Alec were friends. And he couldn’t even imagine the pain the Prince would be feeling right now.

He had even considered sending some sort of message offering his condolences, but decided against it. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. For the next few weeks, news from Alicante was relatively minimal. Magnus poured himself into his work, doing his very best to forget about a particular Shadowhunter.

This however, had become increasingly difficult, considering that every time he picked up a book about magic, he thought about him. This was even worse due to the fact that almost every book he owned was about magic.

But finally, weeks later when he thought he’d finally gotten over the entire ordeal in the study and at the castle, a piece of paper, burnt at the edges, appeared in the air.

He snatched it from where it hovered. This was nothing out of the ordinary, he often got the occasional fire message from Ragnor or Catarina, sometimes even Raphael. But when he finally brought the paper to eye level to read it, all he could do was raise his eyebrows in shock.

The message was from Princess Isabelle. The message was relatively short, and he could tell she was frantic when she wrote it. She had written some explanation saying that Alec had been poisoned, and they couldn’t trust anyone in the castle, and they needed help. Magnus had a lot of unanswered questions, but he didn’t blame her for not being able to fit the entire story on one slip of paper.

The point was, Isabelle and her siblings needed refuge. Alec needed help. And maybe this was insane of him, to spontaneously take in a runaway Princess and her siblings just because he met her brother once and thought he was handsome, but then again, Magnus never said he was sane.

And that, dear reader, is how Magnus Bane, former High Warlock of Alicante, found himself gathered around his coffee table with the late King Robert the Wise’s three children.

\---

Alec held a mug of coffee in hand as the four of them peered down at the coffee table, where the once torn tablet translation (now in one piece again with the snap of the Magnus’s fingers) sat.

_To rival the power of the demon-blooded  
The Angels grant a final resort  
To eradicate or equalize  
Those with the trace of the fallen angels  
Thou must bestow at the root of Worldly magic  
Where the Angel’s blessing lay_

_A Child of the Moon once a Celestial fruit  
A Child of Lilith a single branch below  
A Child of the Night nocturnal of their kin  
A Child of the Earth that freely weaves fabrications   
A Nephilim sacrifice of opposite means_

_Fulfilled for the greater good  
The Angels caution  
The gift of an Angel shan’t be toyed with  
For mortals are demons not only in blood_

“So…” Izzy began. “Have we decided what any of this means yet?”

“Well,” Alec tried. “We’re pretty sure we know what it’s for. And it makes sense if that’s why Valentine wants it.”

“But I thought Magnus was the only one who could translate this? What use would Valentine have for the tablet if he can’t even read it?”

“I thought I was the only one who could,” Magnus sighed. “But, it looks like I’m wrong. Before he was imprisoned, Valentine would kidnap and brainwash warlocks to work for him. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what he was doing now.”

“Okay, well,” Izzy continued, her brow furrowed, “even if we’re able to get this figured out, how are we supposed to stop Valentine from conducting the spell? The ingredients are people, it’s not like we can just throw them into a river and hope he never finds them.”

“I mean, technically we could.”

“Jace!”

“I’m just saying, what’s our priority here? Sparing one life or the entire Downworld?”

“Moron, we aren’t trading lives.”

“Fine, fine. Okay, in that case, why don’t we just go ahead and find Valentine and, ya know,” he made a surprising violent stabbing gesture with his hands.

“Okay, well as gruesome as that was, and even if we agreed to that, I think you grossly overestimate our fighting skills. The guy has an army, potentially warlocks, who else knows what.”

“Don’t forget witches,” Alec interjected.

“And witches. Wait what?”

“Witches,” Alec interjected. “They’re Shadowhunters that learn magic. I’m pretty sure Valentine is one, and that’s who the castle hires whenever they need to use magic. Their magic is nothing compared to a warlock or seelie, but they don’t want to hire Downworlders. Magnus,” he turned to the man beside him. “You thought it was a witch that made the poison that was used on me and that’s why it was so shit.”

He waited for the warlock to confirm, but he didn’t. During their conversation, he’d been staring at the piece of parchment. Alec could tell there was something going on in his head.

“Magnus?” He asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and ground him.

“To eradicate or equalize,” the Warlock quoted. But he wasn’t talking to any of them, he was talking to himself again. “A Nephilim sacrifice of opposite means.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow. “You good, dude?”

Magnus finally snapped out of it. “This spell, I think it goes both ways.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“It can be used to eradicate those with demon blood, but it also says it can equalize. It’s a choice.”

“Equalize the blood?” Alec asked. “As in turn it into Angel blood? I mean I can see that some people would find that good, but honestly, it also sounds pretty questionable.”

Magnus shook his head. He left the room for a moment, heading towards the hallway, and returned quickly holding what looked to be a tapestry. It was very small however, only the size of a book. He set it down on the coffee table next to the piece of parchment. It seemed to depict several different Angelic scenes. One for each of the Mortal Instruments, but also others, each seeming to center around different objects.

“I was alive before the Mortal Instruments were destroyed,” Magnus began, and all eyes in the room turned to him. “For a long time afterwards, many people believed that when the Instruments were first delivered, there would be more Angelic artifacts to follow. They also thought that the destruction of the Instruments would spark that deliverance.”

“But, that didn’t happen, did it?” Alec interjected.

“No, and in the centuries following most people began to forget about this theory, and just assumed that the Instruments had been it. However, in the time people believed there would be new artifacts, a lot of theories formed about what they would be and what they would do.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, he knew where this was going.

“One of those theories, was that there would be an artifact that could purify demon blood.”

Izzy cringed. “That still doesn’t sound great.”

“But that’s the thing,” Magnus continued. “It didn’t change demon blood into angel blood. It simply equalized the two. When you really think about it, demons are just fallen angels. And their blood has the same advancement properties as angel blood. The only difference is that it was cursed to be toxic by the angels. To reverse that wouldn’t be purifying it or making it angelic. It would still be demon blood, it just wouldn’t be discernible from angel blood. There would be no more Downworlder or Shadowhunter classifications, we’d simple all just be a part of the Shadow world.”

“Oh,” Jace said thoughtfully. “So the spells to kill or hurt demon-blooded wouldn’t work anymore, since it would be seen as equal to angel blood.”

“Exactly.”

“And you think that’s what this spell can do.”

“I do.”

“Huh,” Izzy said, examining the parchment once again. “So does that mean you think we could do that? Use the spell against Valentine.”

Magnus sighed. “I’m not sure. It’s a bit of a stretch, and we don’t have a clue of what the rest of it even means. Besides, no offense to you three, you’re lovely and suspiciously attractive, but I don’t have great confidence in your questing abilities. I mean, have any of you actually been in a real battle before?”

Izzy looked at Alec.

“No.” Alec said firmly, before his sister had the chance to start blabbing her big mouth. “But, this isn’t a war, we’re just sneaking around looking for people.”

“Ah, but that’s exactly it, Alexander,” Magnus said, getting to his feet. “This is a war. It became one the moment Valentine invaded the castle. And even if we, as you said, “snuck around,” there are people hunting for you two,” he gestured to Izzy and Jace. “And trying to pull off something like this, I don’t have high hopes we won’t have any run ins with Valentine considering we’re looking for the same things.”

“So you suggest we do nothing?” Alec questioned.

Magnus dipped his head looking somber. “No, but. I can’t honestly say that any of this is a good idea.”

It was silent for a moment. Alec knew Magnus was right, this was a terrible idea. They were 3 nobles, none of them of age, and two of them who were fugitives. Not to mention they also had no idea what they were doing, in their lives they had barely left the safety of Alicante. That, plus one flamboyant warlock (who Alec wasn’t even sure would want to come along) looked like a recipe for disaster.

“Here’s the way I see it,” Izzy said at last. “I’m looking at my brother over here-“ she gestured to Jace “-and by the look in his eye it seems that the both of us are definitely gonna do this thing, whether or not it’s a good idea. And if we’re going, Alec is definitely going. So do with that what you will Mr. Bane.”

She crossed her arms at that and stared Magnus straight in the eyes. The poor man looked absolutely exhausted. He rubbed his hands over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Alec was surprised he’d lasted as long as he did being stuck like this with his siblings.

“Ah, fuck it,” he finally said. “I guess this is happening. But we don’t go anywhere until we actually know what we’re doing, okay? And you guys need proper training, none of that royal guard intimidation nonsense. You’re gonna need to know how to fight properly. Deal?”

Alec sighed as he saw the grin that simultaneously grew across his siblings faces, turning to him for a final confirmation.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any typos :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sighed, slumping into his chair. “You aren’t going to take no for an answer, are you?”
> 
> “Nope.”
> 
> The warlock sighed. “You’re just as tenacious as they say.”
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> “That wasn’t a compliment.”

Izzy and Jace had quickly made it clear that they would not be very helpful when it came to interpreting the incantation. They decided their time would be better spent either out tending to the horses, or training in the yard. Despite the increasingly cold weather outdoors, they had no other choice if they wanted a place to hone their skills.

That left it up to Magnus and Alec to decode the translation, which had proved to be much more difficult than anticipated.

Magnus had decided that it would likely help them the most if they had some way to display all of their ideas, which led him to dig out a corkboard that must have been sitting in his basement for decades. They had displayed it in the main room, propped up against the wall. The room itself was barely visible under stacks of books, papers, maps, and half-full coffee mugs.

It seemed that Alexander once again proved himself not to be just another pretty face. He seemed to be surprisingly knowledgeable when it came to the many lands within Idris. He knew exactly which communities resided where, and could even point out several important locations that weren’t even present on the map. Magnus came in with his plethora of knowledge regarding Downworld lore. It was no surprise that with such heavy censorship from the kingdom that the two could find few books that went into any depth about Downworlders at all. Even with their two heads combined, they were having trouble getting much of anywhere.

“So…” Isabelle began, hardly able to hold in her excitement as she and Jace burst through the front door. They skipped in, their clothes wet from falling in the snow, and their eyelashes sprinkled with snowflakes. “How’s it looking?”

Magnus and Alexander were sprawled out across the main room. It was looking bad.

“Do you really expect us to have figured this whole thing out in just a few days?” Alec asked in disbelief. “We’ve gotten basically nowhere.”

“Well, in that case,” Jace began, marching up the snatch the translation from the coffee table. He stood there for a moment, starting blankly at the parchment. “‘A Child of the Moon once a Celestial fruit,’ so that one is obviously a werewolf who used to be a space apple. ‘A Child of Lilith a single branch below,’ warlock that lives in a tree, duh. ‘A Child of the Night nocturnal of their kin,” vampire that lives with raccoons. ‘A Child of the Earth that freely weaves fabrications,’ easy, seelie tailor, boom.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “A seelie tailor.”

“Yeah!” Jace exclaimed, looking proud of himself. “Fabrications, fabric, duh.”

Magnus only sighed in response, resting his head in his hands. 

“It doesn’t work like that, dude,” Alexander interjected, luckily giving the warlock a break. “Angelic artifacts like this, they’re all in riddles. ‘Fabrications’ doesn’t mean fabrications.”

“But it does mean lies.”

“Well, that’s not very optimistic,” Isabelle thought aloud.

“No,” Magnus continued. “Literally, it means lies. ‘A Child of the Earth that freely weaves fabrications’ is a Seelie who can lie.”

“But Seelies can’t lie,” Jace said.

“That’s the point, moron,” Alexander interjected, but there was no heat behind it. He was looking at Magnus incredulously. They had figured it out. Well, at least one of them.

“Do we know any Seelies who can lie?” Isabelle asked.

“No,” Magnus admitted, “but at the very least it gives us a place to start. The Seelie Court.”

Isabelle nearly squealed with delight. “I’ve read all about that! I wasn’t even sure it was a real place.”

“Well, it certainly is. But trust me, it is far more dangerous than it is exciting.”

“Perfect then!” Jace exclaimed, the smile back across his face. “Of to the Court then.”

“Woah,” Magnus interjected. “Not so fast. That’s one line, we still don’t have any idea about the rest of them.”

“Okay…well, you said you had gotten ‘basically nowhere.’ What do you have then?”

Alexander started this time. “Well, we had an idea for the Night’s Child line, but it got us nowhere.” He only continued when Magnus nodded in his direction. “‘Nocturnal to their kin,’ we thought it meant a vampire who lives during the day. Or, in other words, can walk in the sun.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “But that’s impossible.”

“No,” Magnus interjected. “It’s not. There’s been legends about such a thing, a vampire that can walk in the light. But there has been no record of a Daylighter in over seven centuries. To think we could just find one wandering around is highly unlikely.”

“Unlikely, but not impossible,” Jace grinned. “That’s enough for me. Let’s get this show on the road then! Honestly, I am quite excited to get out of these mountains. No offense Magnus, this place is beautiful but a bit cold for my liking-”

“Are you insane?” Alexander cut in. “We can’t just go gallivanting in a general direction expecting we’ll stumble upon the exact people we’re looking for. Especially when we don’t even know who they are. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but the two of you are fugitives, and the entire kingdom thinks I’m dead. Also, an army of homicidal maniacs are wandering around the country, and they would be incredibly happy to kill us on sight.”

Jace only waved him off. “We’ve been through that part. Look, we’ll go fetch the vamp and the seelie, pop back for a nap, and we’ll figure out the rest en route. It’s not like we exactly have a lot of time here.”

Magnus sighed, slumping into his chair. “You aren’t going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.”

The warlock sighed. “You’re just as tenacious as they say.”

“Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Magnus stood up, making a few anxious paces around the room before speaking again. “Fine, we’ll leave in the morning.”

Alexander cast his gaze in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

Magnus shrugged. “He’s right about us being on a timeline. Isabelle, Lord…whatever, feel free to prep the horses. Your brother and I will pack provisions. Get ready to ride straight into the lions den.”

\---

It seemed that in a past life, Magnus had gone on many adventures before.

Alec should have assumed this, considering the man was centuries old, but he also seemed far to extravagant to be the kind of man who went roughing it out in the woods. Alec was proven wrong as soon as Magnus had led him into the basement.

It was admittedly cluttered, but it seemed the more Alec looked around at the objects piled into each corner, the more interested he grew. There were centuries old vases crammed under piled of books that could have been twice their age. These were mixed with wrinkled up tapestries and clothes far out of style.

Magnus, however, wasn’t paying attention to any of that. He was instead looking towards the shelves that lined the walls. He pulled out two bundles, handing them off to Alec.

“Tents,” he said simply, already turning back to the shelves.

Alec cocked his eyebrow. “I thought you’d just magic up a bed or something.”

Magnus shook his head. “There’s no point. I’d rather save it for when it’s absolutely needed. Besides, we never know what might happen, and I wouldn’t want to be caught exhausted and leave us to sleep with nothing above our heads.”

Alec further examined the bundle of cloth and rods in his arms. It was dark green in colour, and was quite heavy. “So we just…sleep on the ground.”

Magnus turned to him with a smirk. Oh, how the warlocks eyes dazzled. Alec felt free to shamelessly stare at the man, now knowing there was no one around to eavesdrop around some corner. “Yes.  
Have you truly never been camping before?”

“No, I mean, I’ve been camping. It was just…less…”

“Primitive?”

Alec cocked his head. “I was going to say uncomfortable.”

“Ah yes,” Magnus began again, pulling down some rolls of blankets and some leather bags from another shelf. “Now you are to finally see how the 99% live, without servants waiting hand and foot.”

“You make me sound awfully snobby.”

“Well, I do not mean it,” Magnus responded simply. And for some reason it made Alec’s heart swoon. It was so much more meaningful than replying with a joke or quip. He could tell that Magnus didn’t view him as a prince he needed to please, it seemed he never did. And that was more than anyone Alec had ever known had done for him. “Anyway,” the warlock continued, “I think that’s everything from down here.”

Alec followed Magnus, tent in hand, back up the wooden stairs. They had accumulated a pile in the center of the kitchen of everything they would need to fit on the four horses. Magnus had already owned a horse, of a grand black and white colour. Her name was Church. Alec had asked at one point why on Earth he chose that name, but Magnus simply responded by saying “it was that or ‘Cow.”  
Which was reason enough for Alec.

The pile in front of them consisted of the tent, blankets, provisions, fire starters and fuel, medical supplies, the copy of the prophecy, and a sizable stack of weapons. Jace had had the mind to grab his sword, Alec’s bow and quiver, and Izzy’s whip before they fled the castle. For this, Alec was relieved. Of course, he could have managed adapting to whatever bow magnus could find, but he also preferred if he didn’t have to. Izzy and Jace were already in the kitchen, packing up the items Magnus and Alec had brought up so they could be strapped to the horses.

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon, turning the sky many colours of orange and pink. The four knew that they had a long ride ahead of them the next morning, and had decided it best that they get as much sleep as possible.

This time, Isabelle and Jace had taken the spare room, leaving Alec to sleep on the couch. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but he knew that it was only fair he took a turn. That didn’t stop him from tossing and turning all through the night. However, every time he did so, the cushions would pull out from the couch and only make him more uncomfortable.

At some point during the night, Alec had given up. He stood up from the couch, taking his blankets with him as he wandered into the kitchen in search of something to drink. What he didn’t expect, was for Magnus to be there already, hovering over the supplies they had set aside for tomorrow. He turned his head as soon as Alec walked through the doorway, making the Prince surprisingly insecure. He probably looked really stupid right now, wrapped up in several layers of blankets huddled around his neck like a little boy.

But Magnus only smiled at Alec’s presence.

“Couldn’t sleep?” The warlock asked, to which Alec only shook his head. “Me neither.” He stood up from where he was crouched over one of the bags, and instead walked over to the counter by where  
Alec was lingering. With the snap of his fingers, he summoned two mugs of hot cocoa.

Alec took one in hand without speaking, as did Magnus. In silence, they unanimously agreed to walk back into the main room and take their seats on opposite ends of the couch.

“Are you worried about tomorrow?” Magnus asked suddenly. “Is that why you can’t sleep?”

Alec only shrugged, not meeting the Warlock’s eyes and instead taking a special interest in what was in his mug. “Of course I’m nervous. But I wouldn’t say that’s why I can’t sleep.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Then why…?”

Alec smirked. “Because I’m about twice the length of this couch.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah…sorry about that. I don’t get many visitors nowadays.”

“Do you prefer it? Is that why you’re alone all the time? Or, do you just…”

“Not have any friends?”

“I wasn’t gonna say that.”

“Well, what were you going to say?”

“…I mean, something like that I guess, but more elegantly.”

Magnus chuckled. “Of course, how could I forget. A Prince is nothing if not elegant.”

Alec turned his shoulders down. “I think you’ll find I’m not much of a Prince.”

Magnus frowned. Even though he wasn’t saying anything, Alec could tell he was curious.

“My father certainly didn’t think so,” Alec continued. “But I guess that doesn’t really matter anymore considering his head is no longer attached to his body.”

Magnus’s eyes widened in concern. There wasn’t any hurt or sadness in Alec’s voice while he was saying such a morbid thing. He simply mentioned it like it was a comment on the weather.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said suddenly. Angel, just like that Magnus thought he was a freak. “That sounded bad, I know, but, it’s just easier than being sad about it all the time, I guess.”

Magnus only nodded. “I understand that.” His voice suddenly went lower, he looked Alec in the eyes with a sincerity that forced Alec to fight off a blush. “Being as old as I am, I’ve lost a lot of people. I used to do the same thing, holding it in like that. Eventually everything just piled up and next thing you know, you’re crying over a papercut. Sometimes it is better to take things as they come.”

“I didn’t realize warlocks made such good therapists,” Alec chuckled, then cocked his head. “How old even are you?”

Magnus gasped, but there was no real heat behind it. “Such a personal question, Alexander. At least buy me dinner first.”

Alec smiled into his drink.

“I used to live in Alicante,” Magnus continued. “About your question, I didn’t always live alone. I lived in the city, but eventually the Accords became too harsh, and it was easier to leave. So I moved to a smaller town, and things got harsher, and it was easier to leave. And that just kept happening. It was…easier, to just go on by myself. Things were happening so slowly it was hard to see how lonely I’ve become.” He was staring down at his hands. Alec couldn’t believe the Warlock was telling him this. Not that he didn’t want to hear him, but he was glad he felt he could be vulnerable around him, especially considering that Alec wasn’t some ordinary Shadowhunter.

“Is that why you agreed to come with us?” Alec asked instead.

Magnus smiled. “That’s part of it, I suppose. But I’ve also come to feel quite responsible for you three.”

“Is that you’re way of saying you’ll kill me if I die?”

The warlock nodded. “Yes, I guess you could say I wouldn’t be too happy if you decided to die on me.”

“Okay, I guess I won’t then. For you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a map for when they start questing? I don't know if that's completely unnecessary but I'm already confusing myself with where things are.
> 
> Also! I'm gonna start adding a lot of small characters like Seelies and wolves, so I'll need some funky cool names. So, if you'd like me to use your name, or a name you just like for a character, let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I actually used to be a nomad once,” Magnus spoke up, proceeding at the curious look of the Prince. “Yup, lived with a group of Seelies, traveling the country, selling spells and potions.  
> Not the kind of thing I’d want to do forever, but it was nice at the time.”
> 
> “Huh. Honestly I never would have imagined you doing something like that.”
> 
> “Do you often daydream about the things I do, Alexander?”

* * *

They left early in the morning.

It was still a bit dark outside, and the air was cool. It was snowing lightly, the snow clumping together in the sky to form large snowflakes that seemed to float down. Alec remembered playing in the snow with Izzy in the courtyard when they were little, she called snowflakes like this “fluffernuffers.” That was about the only thing in Alec’s mind at the moment.

Alec was sad to leave Magnus’s cabin. They had been there for about a week, and he had associated it with everything warm and safe. To leave it and ride in the opposite direction, straight into the world of so many dangers and unknowns, only made him feel uneasy.

Magnus and Alec rode in the front, Magnus there to guide them and Alec as the first line of defense. Izzy and Jace were in the back, Izzy insisting they were much better lookouts, and it was very important that they stay a bit back. What she had said made sense, but when she was explaining it the Alec, she had a glint in her eye that suggested she had ulterior motives, but what those could be Alec had no idea.

Magnus and Alec had carefully plotted their course the night before. According to the Warlock, the entrance to the Seelie court was located near a pond deep within Brocelind Forest. It was well known that Brocelind forest was crawling with Downworlders of all kinds, but Seelies especially. They had planned to first stop at a small town nestled in a clearing at the edge of the forest, where they would camp for the first night. Magnus’s cabin was so far out of the way it would take an entire day’s ride just to make it to the edge of the forest.

Unfortunately, this town was also primarily populated by Nephilim. Magnus assured them it shouldn’t be too much of a problem since it was far enough from Alicante that no one would recognize the young nobles. As well, it was to close to Downworlder territory, that there would be a minimal military presence if one at all. The town was called Glendalough. Magnus said it used to be a hub for trade between Nephilim and Downworlders, but in the past few centuries when the Accords were amended, its population began to shrink. It became a small town only known to travelers passing through.

If they kept their heads down, they should get through unnoticed. Their only concern might be surrounding Magnus’s presence, but apparently the people of Glendalough weren’t exactly confrontational, so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem as long as he looked intimidating.

They followed along a rough, grown over path as they retreated from Magnus’s cabin. It was clear that few people ever came this way. The closer they got, the warmer the air grew, and the snow melted away from the ground below them.

They had been riding for hours already, and Alec already felt like a new man. He rarely had left the castle, and he’d never been this far north. He felt free. Riding out with his siblings, watching the sun come up, only the sound of their soft conversation behind him and the clops from their horse’s steps.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Magnus looked, still facing straight ahead. “Being out, past the castle walls. Or any walls, for that matter.”

Alec smiled. “It really is. It makes me think about all the things I’ve never seen before.”

“You know, I actually used to be a nomad once,” Magnus spoke up, proceeding at the curious look of the Prince. “Yup, lived with a group of Seelies, traveling the country, selling spells and potions. Not the kind of thing I’d want to do forever, but it was nice at the time.”

“Huh. Honestly I never would have imagined you doing something like that.”

“Do you often daydream about the things I do, Alexander?”

Alec was flustered, but he’d gotten very good at keeping his blushing under control after being around Magnus this past week. Besides, he knew at this point the warlock was teasing, which was why he just stayed quite and smiled to himself in response.

“I do quite like this area though, in particular,” Magnus continued. “The weathers nice, and it’s open. No fear of getting jumped.”

Alec’s eyebrows knitted together. “Should I be worried about getting jumped?”

“Not here at least. But…some other areas, yes. In the south, specifically, tensions are quite high. But as long as we look intimidating, we should be mostly fine.”

“Mostly?”

Magnus shrugged. “I can’t see the future, Alexander. And normally I might offer to body-block you if harm comes our way, but that all depends on how generous I’m feeling that day.”

“I guess can’t blame you for that,” Alec admitted.

“Why? Because you secretly know you wouldn’t sacrifice yourself for me either?”

Alec shrugged. “I guess it would depend how much time I had to decide.”

Magnus held his hand up to his heart. “More romantic words have never been spoken.”

Alec laughed. “What makes you think I’m trying to be romantic?”

“I suppose everything that come’s out of those beautiful lips of yours sounds romantic to me.”

Alec only rolled his eyes. “You’re a flirt.”

Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “Only to you, darling.”

Alec shook his head, disregarding the warlock’s sentiment. But part of him pondered it, surely Magnus was like this to everyone. After all, he couldn’t think of a good reason that the man would single him out like this specifically.

At this point in their journey, the snow was mostly gone. They were riding through a large meadow atop a hill, which wasn’t very high up, but since everything around it was so flat, they were able to see quite a distance.

To the west, Alec could see the edge of the forest, but past that the expanse of trees seemed to be endless. To the east, the rolling hills continued. But he could also see small obstructions in the horizon of farms and villages, all building up towards Alicante. Seeing everything like this, with a completely different viewpoint, just made Alec realize how beautiful his country truly was.

“Almost there?” Izzy asked, pulling up next to her brother.

“I believe so,” Magnus said, gesturing off into the distance. “Glendalough is just that way, you can sort of see the church tower poking up through the trees.”

Alec squinted his eyes to look where Magnus was pointing. The road leading up to the town was well travelled compared to the path they’d been on before. There was also a bit of farmland outlining it, just at the edge of the forest.

“What’s the plan for when we get there?” Jace asked.

Magnus took a breath, as if pondering what to say next. “Well, I think it would be best to go straight through town, make our presence known and whatnot, but don’t flaunt yourselves, hoods up.”

“That might be difficult for Jace, here,” Izzy chuckled.

“Last time I was here, there was still an inn running, but that was a while back. If it’s still open, we’ll stay there for the night, otherwise we’ll find a place to camp.”

“Is it safe? For us to stay at an inn,” Alec questioned.

“For the most part, I think it should be. Like I said, the military presence here is practically nonexistent, so if we keep our heads down and register under fake names I think we should be alright.”

“Dibs on Grisabelle,” Jace stated.

Izzy looked offended. “Well fine, then I get Bartholomew.”

“What?” Magnus looked exasperated. “No? Guys you have to use believable names, the point is to not draw suspicion.”

The two visibly deflated.

“Okay…” Alec began. “Well now that all that’s done. Why don’t we get going?”

Magnus nodded, already pulling on his reins to start moving forward. They continued in their square formation, approaching the entrance of the town which was formed from an arch of trees. There were people around already, walking up along the road towards the farmland surrounding town. Some of them looked up in curiosity at the impending group of travelers.

Alec made sure to keep his head up, looking confident while maintaining his navy cloak hood pulled up past his ears. As the group passed through the arched trees, the road turned to cobblestone and buildings began to appear. The town was located in a circle-shaped clearing of trees at the edge of the forest, the centre marked by a fountain. The state of the fountain made clear its age, as it was practically in ruins. The entire town had a gloomy atmosphere, as if it was physically frowning. The people who roamed its streets wore sad, dull colours, making even the group’s dark coloured cloaks stand out.

Their two-by-two formation had now turned into a line, led by Magnus. Alec noticed several people turn to watch them make their way down the street. Kids, playing in the road, young men unloading crates from a wagon, old women doing their grocery shopping. But no guards in sight.

Magnus slowed down and pulled off to the side, the rest of the group following suit. They each dismounted, tying up their horses on a nearby fence. Before them was a building bearing an old, wood burned sign identifying it as an inn. The inn, just like all the other building in the town, looked old and run down. But it was still standing, and the flowers planted outside it were maintained, so the place hadn’t been completely abandoned. It was still small though, despite being two storeys, the ground floor didn’t extend very far back.

“So this is it?” Jace asked, looking upwards. “It looks like a dump.”

Magnus shrugged, heading towards the door. “Feel free to sleep outside.”

Jace didn’t respond, which Magnus seemed to take as a no. He swung open the door, the warm air flowing out and warming up the tired traveler’s bodies. The room was not at all well lit, forcing Alec’s eyes to take a moment to adjust to its lighting. The small room only consisted of a fireplace, a few armchairs, and a counter which must have served as a front desk. In the back corner, was a staircase leading upwards, which also had a door just under it.

The room was empty, aside from a girl sitting behind the desk, her head buried in a book. She wore a green dress, her long black hair spilling far past the neckline. She looked up, startled when the door opened. Alec noticed that as the group approached the front desk, Magnus fell back, likely to hide the fact that he was a Downworlder. Alec also noticed that his eyes, his beautiful, yellow-orange cat-like eyes that Alec thought to be beautiful all that time ago, had been glamoured to a full brown. Alec understood why Magnus had done it, but he couldn’t help but mourn the loss of such a sight.

Instead, Jace approached the desk. Maybe if Alec hadn’t been staring at Magnus, he would have had the sense to intervene.

“Hello!” Jace exclaimed, for some reason taking on the tone of a jovial middle-aged man. “Four rooms please! Under Grisabelle.”

For some reason, the name “Grisabelle” didn’t seem to affect the young lady at all. However, she did pause for a moment, looking down at the large book of bound parchment that was open flat against the counter.

“Um, unfortunately we only house three rooms for the public,” she began. “And currently we are housing another traveler, so we only have two open at the moment. Would that be alright?”

Jace glanced back at the rest of the group briefly before turning back to the girl. “That would be fine.”

“Alright,” she continued, jotting something down in the book with a feather quill. “It’ll be twenty silver pieces for the night.”

Isabelle stepped forward this time, handing over some of the coins she carried in her waistcoat. After taking a moment to count the pieces and tucking them away in a lockbox, the girl gestured for the group to follow.

“I’m assuming you’re just passing through?” The girl asked, leading them up the stairs with a chamberstick in hand, bearing a lit candle that provided most of the light through the dark hall. “Where are you all headed?”

“The coast,” Magnus interjected, which was probably for the best. If Jace or Isabelle had the chance they probably would have either told the truth, or said something extremely stupid. “To the east.”

“Are you traveling through the forest? Make sure to be careful, Seelies aren’t so friendly when it comes to Shadowhunters.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, even though he knew no one could see him do it. “Are you speaking from experience?”

“What?” The girl looked startled. “Me? No, I’ve never met any Seelies. Of course, I’ve never left town. And, there are no Seelies here. I’ve just heard…they can be difficult. Is what I’ve heard.”

Before anyone had the chance to ask why she was so flustered, they had finally reached their rooms. The girl opened two doors, across from each other in the hallway. “These are your rooms,” she said, taking her time to enter each one and light the candles within them. Alec took this time to peer in to the one on his left. The room was small, but it housed two twin beds, each covered with thick wool blankets. There was a small window, looking outwards to the forest.

After the girl finished lighting the candles, she stepped back into the hallway, ready to leave.

“Excuse me,” Jace interjected quickly before she could make it to the steps. “Where does one go around here for a good time?”

Alec had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

The girl smirked. “Well, there really isn’t too much to do here. However, there is a pub, where most people go around this time. It’s actually in the back of this building, the entrance for it is on the opposite side from how you came in here. There should be a sign, it’s called “Hunter’s Moon.”

Jace grinned, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “Thank you…?”

“Aline.”

“Well have a wonderful night, Aline.”

And with that, Aline had rounded the corner, heading back downstairs.

“Really, Jace?” Alec questioned. “I don’t think we need to go drinking tonight.”

Jace shrugged. “Might as well get it in while be can. It’s not like anyone packed some mead, which I’m honestly regretting.”

Izzy seemed to be ignoring their conversation, already bounding into one of the rooms. “Jace and I will take this one,” she declared, causing the rest of the men to turn to her with questioning looks. “What? Alec, Magnus, I’m sorry, but you guys sleep like five-year-olds. You barely stay up past ten. Jace is the only one that’s not gonna be yelling at me for walking around past then. So it’s decided, the losers get a room, and the cool people get a room.”

Technically, Izzy’s reasoning made sense, but Alec couldn’t help but recall that back at the cabin she didn’t make a big deal about this, so why was she doing this now? This was similar to earlier on their ride. Why was she wanting to stick so closely to Jace? Was there something they were hiding?

“Good with me,” Jace smiled. “And we might as well head down to that pub while we’re at it. At the very least, we can fish out some information about what the Seelies are like around here. You know, for the quest.”

“Right, I’m sure that is you’re only motive here.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to join me, Alec.”

Magnus interjected with a sigh. “As much as I think it’s probably not the best idea to go to the pub, I also think it can’t hurt to see what the general mood is surrounding Seelies here. That way we know what to expect from them. However, I also think I probably shouldn’t go along. I don’t think the presence of a warlock would help open anyone’s minds.”

“So…you’re staying here then?” Izzy asked.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Magnus said. “There’s actually someone a short way North of here I’d like to check up on.”

“You’re going out on your own?” Alec asked.

“It’s not far.”

“Well…then I’ll come with you.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not safe for you to go off alone right now. And besides, pubs aren’t really my thing.”

“No kidding,” Jace said, being silenced by a glare from Alec.

“Okay,” Magnus said, seemingly satisfied with the idea.

Alec nodded, not noticing the look Izzy was giving them from her room. He instead entered the room he had originally looked into, which now belonged to him and Magnus. He placed his bag on the bed closest to the window as Magnus followed him in, closing the door on his way.

“Do I need to bring anything?” Alec asked. “For…wherever we’re going.”

“Nothing special,” Magnus said. Alec noticed he was taking a breather, stretched out on his bed. “I’d probably bring your bow just in case, but I doubt you’ll be needing it.”

Despite the fact that Alec was trying his very best to avert his gaze from Magnus, who’s stretched out position caused his shirt to pull up and expose a bit of his stomach, he was failing. And he was definitely staring, but he could only hope Magnus hadn’t noticed.

“So…you just need me?”

Magnus smiled. What a beautiful way of putting it.

“Yes. All I need is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Not_so_happily_ever_after for the map suggestions. Unfortunately, I am no artist, so I used a program which is actually pretty funky cool in order to make this map.
> 
> This is where it's at currently, but it's definitely subject to change. It's also posted up on my Tumblr @arustyspork, so feel free to talk to me of you want through there.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!
> 
> :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really like Magnus, don’t you?” she asked, looking thoughtfully at the Prince.
> 
> “Magnus?” Alec seemed to tumble over his words. “I mean, of course I like him. He’s very…magical. I mean, he's very good at magic.

Wherever they were going, they needed their horses. Alec followed Magnus, Merlin behind Church. After separating from Izzy and Magnus, they took a path along the edge of the forest, still within the treeline.

It was dark outside, and for a moment, Alec was worried they would get lost in the night. Before he even had the chance to voice this opinion, Magnus had snapped his fingers.

As if emerging from thin air, small flickers of light appeared in front of them, floating in space. They looked like fireflies, illuminating the sky, leading them forwards along the path. Alec couldn’t help but smile, it was beautiful.

And the way the light reflected against Magnus’s face was breathtaking, it was like they were the only two people in the world at this moment. Anything past the lit space was just pure darkness, acting as walls enclosing them in time.

“What?” Magnus asked, suddenly.

“What?”

“You’re grinning like a moron.”

“I can’t help it!” Alec whined. “Besides, you’re smiling too.”

“Yes, I am. But it’s not because of the lights.”

Before Alec could even ask what that was supposed to mean, Magnus had begun moving forward again.

They continued moving through the forest, heading north. Neither of them spoke, so the only sound that filled the air was from their horse’s steps along the grass, snapping twigs and brushing past leaves. The silence was comfortable, the both of them appreciating the night as they experienced it. Alec had completely forgotten that he still didn’t have any idea where they were going in the first place.

Magnus had said an old friend, so a warlock maybe? Potentially a seelie, they were in Brocelind forest after all. Alec was secretly hoping for the former, as he really didn’t want to be inserting himself into a group of Seelies as the only stranger. However, Alec also knew that Magnus wouldn’t put him in a situation where he’d be unsafe. Probably.

Up ahead in the distance, Alec saw a light. It was different from the ones Magnus had created, bigger, and it was from a single source. It was hard to tell what it was from a distance, but whatever it was, they were heading towards it.

The trees began to thin out as they reached a clearing. Magnus was now able to identify the light as a lantern, hung up on a small post, marking the location of a home.

A tall stone house stood before them, almost resembling a castle. If a castle was the size of a cottage, that is. Alec could tell it was well loved, with a beautiful garden along its walls, and a well stocked lumber shed against its side. The stone walls were also crawling with ivy and moss, facing towards the sky.

Magnus pulled his horse up to the door, dismounting swiftly and tying the reins to the post bearing the lantern. Alec followed suit.

“We’re here.”

Alec examined the yard, seeing no signs of anyone being home.

“Where is here, exactly?”

“Just a friend of mine. Catarina Loss.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Catarina? Isn’t she the one you said you sent Kaelie to?”

Magnus smiled. “Precisely.”

The warlock approached the door, heading straight for the handle.

“Are you not going to knock, at least?” Alec questioned.

“No need,” Magnus replied, opening the door and heading inside, leaving it swinging wide open on its hinges.

Alec pondered for a second, contemplating if it was even a remotely good idea to walk into a powerful warlock’s house unannounced. Maybe it was all this time around Magnus, but lately Alec had begun to do a lot of questionable things.

He followed Magnus in, making sure to close the door behind him. He was sure this place had to be a bitch to heat. The interior of the house was nice and warm, it smelt like freshly baked cookies. It reminded him of back home when he and Izzy used to sneak into the kitchens and convince the chef to make them snacks.

They had entered what seemed to be a living room of sorts, completely unlit. Why did Magnus even think anyone was home? Alec followed close behind, occasionally brushing up against the warlock’s cloak as they ascended the stairs. Still, silence. Only the creak of the stairs filled the halls.

“Magnus, I don’t think-” Alec began as they reached the platform of the second floor, but he was cut off before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

Magnus had been grabbed roughly by his clothes and slammed up against the wall. Before Alec even had the chance to cry out, he had been tackled to the floor. He felt a weight above him, straddling him and rendering his torso immovable. 

When he looked up, he hadn’t expected the familiar sight of green eyes above him.

“Kaelie?”

“Oh, my Prince. Sorry, I-” she cut herself off, swiftly lifting herself up off of Alec. She was dressed in men’s pyjamas, only a pair of wool socks separated her feet from the cold wooden floor.

When Alec finally had the chance to get off the ground, he noticed that Magnus was now released from his hold against the wall. Beside him was a woman, and Alec had to forcibly prevent himself from showing any shock at her appearance. She was beautiful clearly, but her skin was a baby blue colour, and her hair a curly white. She was dressed in a silver robe, and it was clear that the two women had been in bed before Alec and Magnus had arrived.

She was touching Magnus, brushing off some of the dust that had happened to accumulate on his clothes when she threw him against a wall. Alec knew it was only friendly, Magnus had called them friends after all. But Alec had a weird feeling he couldn’t quite explain when he saw the woman with her hands on him, and the feeling wasn’t good.

“You must be the infamous prince, I presume,” she said, turning to Alec. Her voice was raspy, yet nice to listen to.

“Yes,” Alec replied. “Not dead.”

“I noticed,” she smirked, turning back to Magnus. “So what bring two more fugitives to my home?”

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “Just wanted to check on my favourite warlock.”

“I think Ragnor would have an aneurysm if he heard you say that.”

“Ragnor isn’t here right now. Besides, he needs to be put in his place every now and then. But there were a few things I needed to talk to you about.”

Alec had no idea who this Ragnor guy was, but he didn’t like feeling like he was the only one in the room that was out of the loop. How many people did Magnus even know?

“Is there a reason you guys attack everyone who comes near this house?” Alec asked instead. “Should we be concerned?”

“We don’t,” Catarina said, looking smug. “Only people who break into the house.”

“The door was unlocked,” Magnus interjected.

“But the point is, things are perfectly fine here. So again, why are you feeling the need to check in?”

“Nothing to concern yourself over my sweet papaya. I just thought I’d stop in for a chat while we were in the area.”

He gave an indescribable look to Catarina, who somehow understood whatever he was trying to covey. She then looked to Kaelie, who also seemed to get whatever she was saying. Why was Alec the only one who didn’t seem to understand their secret face language? He really needed to work on his social skills. Before he even had the chance to call out the outrageousness of the situation, Kaelie had grabbed him by the arm and was leading him back down the stairs, leaving Magnus and Catarina to their oh-so important conversation.

“Let me make you something to eat, my Prince,” Kaelie said, leading him towards the kitchen. “You’ve been riding all day, I’m sure you must be tired. Besides, when Catarina first came to fetch me, she and Magnus talked for hours. You will probably be here for a while.”

“Thanks, Kaelie, that would be nice. Also, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘Prince,’ I feel like after the whole attempted murder thing we’re kind of past that point.”

Kaelie laughed, reaching towards one of the cabinets. The kitchen was an old industrial style, quite different to the homey feel of Magnus’s. But in a way, it was still comfortable. She pulled out a loaf of sour dough bread, part of it had already been sliced of from earlier, so only half of it remained. She turned to the ice box, pulling out a small glass container of what seemed to be an assortment of cheeses.

“Wow,” Alec said in astonishment. “You guys eat well here.”

“Yeah, it’s great here, and Catarina’s really nice. She took me on as her apprentice. Even if I can’t do the same kind of magic as her, she’s taught me a lot about potions, and about what I can do.” She sighed, “as awful as everything was that happened back in Alicante, part of me is sort of happy it happened. Because I’m here now, and I really like it here. Is that bad to say?”

Alec leaned forward on the counter, resting his chin on his hands. “No, it’s not. As bad as it sounds, part of me is glad this whole thing happened here. Otherwise I’d be stuck in the castle, probably getting married to some rich girl, throwing my life away and following my father day after day into a life I never wanted and would never enjoy, eventually throwing myself off the top of the castle when I finally realize there was never anything left for me.”

Kaelie blinked. “Right. Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

She had laid out the bread on cheese onto a plate, and pushed it between them. Alec took a chunk of the marble and nibbled at it. Huh, this was actually really good.

“How’s the Princess doing, by the way?” Kaelie asked.

“Isabelle? Honestly, she seems to be having the time of her life. I think she’s just glad to be wearing something that’s not a corset.”

Kaelie smiled. “That sounds like her. Also, I meant to ask, what are you guys doing around here? I would have thought you’d be hiding away at the cabin for as long as possible.”

“You’ll think we’re crazy.”

Kaelie only raised an eyebrow.

“We’re trying to fulfil the spell Magnus translated from the tablet.”

“But I thought it was a prophecy.”

“Well, it turns out the King was wrong about a lot of things.”

Kaelie wasn’t even going to try to dive into that part of the conversation. “So…you guys are running across the country, trying to perform an ancient spell?”

“Exactly.”

She nodded. “Makes sense. I mean normally I’d say you’re an idiot, but also, you guys don’t really have a choice, huh?” As soon as she noticed Alec frowning, she immediately backtracked. “But I mean, as far as quests go, you seem to have a solid team. Magnus Bane right? Seems like a pretty good guy.”

Alec sighed. “Yeah, he is.” The corners of his lips turned up into a smile as he though of the man who had helped them as this way. He truly was remarkable, wasn’t he? He had no reason to stick with them through this, but he did anyway, simply because he was a good person.

“Um…Earth to Alec?”

Kaelie had to wave her hand in front of Alec’s face in order to get him to snap out of the trance he’d placed himself into.

“You really like Magnus, don’t you?” she asked, looking thoughtfully at the Prince.

“Magnus?” Alec seemed to tumble over his words. “I mean, of course I like him. He’s very…magical. I mean, he's very good at magic. And he’s helped us all this way, took care of my siblings, and me. And…he’s a nice person, right? Of course I like him.”

“No, Alec, I meant…” whatever the faerie was going to say next, she stopped, and smiled instead. “You’re absolutely right.”

\---

Isabelle Lightwood tucked her hair in her cap, double checking herself in the dusty mirror to ensure she didn’t have any makeup remaining on her face. She had decided that in order to be extra cautious, she would try to look as street urchin-y as possible. She contemplated doing a cockney accent, but quickly decided against it.

After splitting off from Magnus and Alec, she and Jace headed to the opposite side of the building, yet she couldn’t help but smile at the two as they rode off into the night. Isabelle quickly realized that the town might not be as dull as she had presumed when they rounded the building, reaching what immediately seemed to be a livelier street. Lanterns were stationed along the road, lighting the cobblestone streets that carried about a dozen people, travelling either by foot or steed.

She heard noises coming from the building to her left, and as they rounded the last corner Izzy finally saw that the buildings backside was home to a bustling pub, filled with people going in and out. She stepped up to the window, almost pressing her forehead to it in order to see inside better.

“I didn’t think a place like this would have a not half-bad place to drink,” Jace thought aloud, looking the structure up and down. Above the front door, a sign hung perpendicular to the wall. It read “Hunter’s Moon,” with a crescent shape dividing the two words.

Izzy grinned, she hadn’t been able to go out like this for months. She used to sneak out of the castle every other weekend and head into the village, sneaking into an underground pub. The people there hardly ever recognized her, and even the few who had caught on after a while had never given up her secret. But ever since everything that had gone down with the Circle, it wasn’t the same anymore to try to go off and have fun. Not after what happened to her parents, she knew it was more important to stay at the castle with her brothers. But now, she had a real reason to go out and have fun again, and for the first time in months, she didn’t feel guilty about it.

She was first to door, swinging it wide open and allowing the heat from the inside to warm her down to her bones. It was a wonderful contrast to the chill of the street. The pub was filled with warmth and noise, some old men were singing in one corner while a young man played their tune on a piano. There was talking and shouting and laughing, people being joyous, being happy. Izzy had almost forgotten what it was like after all this time, to be in a room full of people who had no care in the world apart from where they were at that moment.

Jace was close behind, following and they approached the bar.

“Two pints, sir,” Jace spoke loudly to the bartender in order to be heard over the crowd. The bartender didn’t respond, but waved with his hand to signal he’d heard him. After a few minutes, two tankards had been slid towards them across the counter in exchange for two of Jace’s silver coins.

“What is our plan, exactly?” Izzy questioned, turning to face to crowd as she sipped on her drink. 

Jace shrugged. “Have fun.”

“But we said we’d come here looking for information on Seelies. Alec’s gonna be expecting something.”

Jace shrugged. “Who cares what Alec thinks? Whatever, we’ll try to talk to people about the faeries, but if we don’t find anything out, oh well. Might as well have some fun while we still can, we’ll probably be dead in a week anyway.”

And with that, Jace had pushed off the bar and wandered into the crowd. She looked around after him, and watched as he wandered off to a group of men about his age, who were in the middle of some sort of argument. She was pondering about where she should go. The singing men, perhaps? That probably wasn’t best.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The grip wasn’t by any means firm, but rather to get her attention. She turned to see that attached to the hand, was a man. He looked about her mother’s age, but he was dark-skinned, with broad shoulders and a kind face.

“Are you alright, young man?” He chuckled. “You look as if you’ve never been in a pub before.”

“Sorry, I’ve…I’m not from around here. I’m just passing through.”

The man smiled in response, ushing towards him. “You can come sit with me, if you’d like. I’m not from here either, but I’m travelling with a friend who’d be glad to have you.”

Izzy decided there was little harm in following the friendly older man. Anything was better than standing around lost. She followed as he ushered her towards a table, where another man with long grey hair sat, sipping on his drink. The poor guy looked tired, she thought, and she couldn’t help but notice a long scar that travelled across his face.

“Alaric,” the first man called once they reached the table. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve brought back a stray. I thought you might appreciate listening to a conversation that wasn’t one-sided.”

The grey-haired man, or Alaric, apparently, only nodded in response. His demeanor was grumpy, but somehow not unfriendly. More like this was just his natural state. Izzy took a seat across from him.

“I’m Lucian, by the way,” the first man said. “Lucian Greymark.”

He put out his hand, and Izzy shook it. “I’m Iz-Bartholomew. Bartholomew Trueblood.” Nice save Izzy, she couldn’t believe her father had never let her be a spy.

“You said you’re travelling?” Lucian continued. “Where from?”

Izzy blinked. “North. Um, the mountains. Just with my family. What about you?”

Lucian raised an eyebrow at her response. “We’re from…” he hesitated, looking towards Alaric for a moment. “West. Across the lake.”

Izzy furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to remember what was even past the lake. She was never great at geography, but it wasn’t like she was ever taught much about anything outside Alicante from her governess.

“What brings you all this way?” Lucian continued, before she could ask.

“I want to see the Seelies.” Okay, that wasn’t the smoothest segue. Not to mention it made her sound like a twelve-year-old child.

Luckily, Lucian didn’t seem to find it suspicious, he just laughed. Izzy swore she even saw the corners of Alaric’s lips upturn. “Well, you’ve come to the right place, boy. But you should be careful if you’re planning to go wandering into the woods on you own.”

“Careful in what way?”

“Well,” suddenly his voice got low as he leaned in closer to Izzy. “Some say the faeries wait in the trees for children to wander in on their own. And when one finally bites, they lured further and further into the trees until they can’t find their way back. The faeries cast spells on the children, causing them to be tossed up in their own head until they can’t see straight anymore, and they claw their own eyes out trying to retrieve their mind. They wander the forest, blind and crazed, until they become food for whatever beast roams through the trees.”

Izzy’s eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. “Really?”

Lucian chuckled. “No, not really. If anything, travelling alone will probably make them leave you alone. They have no use for a little boy.”

Izzy scoffed in disbelief. “If it isn’t true, why would you even say that to me?”

“Because you’re a child, you should learn to be more cautious. Stay out of the forest, there’s no point in poking the hornet’s nest.”

Izzy slumped down in her seat. Angel, now she really did look like a child. “But if I hypothetically did go see the faeries, they won’t cast any spells on me, right?”

Lucian shrugged. “Spells are unlikely, but they certainly love to trick people. I’ve found it’s best to ask yes or no questions, so they can’t twist their words. Also, don’t tease them about their height, don’t sign any contracts, and don’t eat anything they give you.”

“Don’t tease them about their height? Why couldn’t I-”

“It’s just one of those things.”

Izzy cocked her head. “How do you know so much about faeries?”

Lucian smiled to himself. It was clear there was much more to him than Izzy could see. “I’ve been around the block a few times.”

\---

It was far past midnight when Alec and Magnus finally left Catarina’s house.

Alec gave Kaelie a meaningful embrace before he left. He knew that even a few weeks ago he never could have imagined hugging her, a faerie who once served his family, but it seemed that Alec was doing a lot of things he never expected lately.

He and Magnus retreated back into the night, off towards town. Magnus once again lit the sky with small flecks of light.

“What was it?” Alec asked, “that you needed to speak to Catarina about.”

“Nothing serious, darling,” Magnus replied, and Alec pretended that his stomach didn’t flutter at the pet name. “I was just updating her on the fact that we are embarking on a quest that is probably definitely going to result in either us or the entire Downworld or both, dead.”

Alec nodded. “Right, I guess that’s kind of important.”

“Catarina is a very old friend of mine. You can trust her as much as you can trust me.”

“Oh, I do trust her, that’s not why I asked.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Then why did you ask?”

“I mean, I just was wondering why you, just, why you wanted to speak to her alone.”

Magnus smirked. “It’s nothing against you, if that’s what you mean my dear. I just thought you might not want a detailed retelling of everything that happened at the castle. And after that we were mostly talking about some of her contacts who might be able to help. It would bore you, I’m sure.”

Alec nodded, hiding his blush. “That makes sense. And Catarina, you said she’s you friend?”

Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus was smiling to himself. “That’s right. She’s just my friend.”

Alec, of course, was only asking this to make conversations. It’s not like anything Magnus would have to say about his relationship to Catarina could in any way affect him. Obviously.

They finally re-entered town. Alec followed Magnus towards the inn once they finally dismounted. It was quiet outside, anyone who was once on the streets had cleared out. It felt like the entire town was asleep asides from the two of them.

However, Alec’s thought was quickly proven wrong once he opened the door. There in the main room was Aline, and next to her, another girl her age. This girl had thick blond hair, that tumbled down across her shoulders. She also wore a bulky black cloak with the hood pulled tight around her head. The two girls were standing close to each other, jumping about a foot apart when Alec and  
Magnus entered. Alec noticed that Magnus lifted his hand to brush it across his face, activating his glamour.

“Oh, sorry,” Aline said, startled, “I didn’t realize you guys weren’t back yet.”

“No need to apologize,” Magnus replied, stepping forward and holding out his hand to the blonde girl. “I’m Magnus. And you are?”

The girl shook his hand. “I’m Helen.”

Alec lifted his hand in a short wave towards the girl. “Alec. Do you work here as well?”

Helen looked flustered, glancing back and forth between him and Aline. “She does…n’t. She doesn’t, she’s just visiting my cousin. I mean she’s visiting me, but she is my cousin. She’s my cousin, visiting me.”

"Right." Helen added. "I'm just her cousin. I sometimes help out at the inn."

“Okay…” Alec said, thinking it best to end this conversation. The two girls obviously seemed flustered for whatever reason.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it,” Magnus said to the girls in a tone Alec couldn’t quite comprehend. “We should be getting to bed.”

With a curt wave to the girls, Alec followed Magnus up the stairs and into their room.

“Was is just me, or was that weird?” Alec asked, shrugging off his cloak.

“It was a little weird,” Magnus admitted. “But there are about a dozen different reasons for it running through my head, and none of them should be the cause of any worry.”

As a reflex, Alex reached to undo the buttons on his shirt, but froze. How much should he be undressing right now? Would it be weird if he took his shirt off? It’s not like they were sharing a bed right, that should be fine. If Alec were sharing a room with Jace, he wouldn’t think twice about showing his skin, but for some reason the fact that this was Magnus made him pause. Ah, screw it.

Alec undid the first four buttons on his shirt, then pulled it off over his head. He quickly threw himself under the covers of his bed, trying not to look as manic as he felt. He turned to Magnus, horrified to see that the warlock was pacing around the room, his shirt off.

And woah, Alec really needed to chill out. It was just Magnus, Alec had spent all day with the man. Now, the only difference was that his shirt was no longer on his body, exposing his bare chest. Alec turned to the side, and tried his very best to fall asleep.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that the candles in the room had been blown out. He then heard the creak of the bed next to him as Magnus crawled into it.

Alec laid there in silence, for about half an hour. Was Magnus asleep? Should he try to chat? No, that would definitely be weird. Suddenly, he heard a serious of creaking sounds, as if someone was moving around in the house. Everyone should be asleep, so why was he hearing all this noise? It was honestly starting to creep him out.

“It sounds like someone’s running a marathon down there,” Magnus said out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Do you not hear that? It’s like there’s ghosts in the walls.”

Alec chuckled. “The walls have ears.”

“Hm?”

“My mom used to say, whenever we thought we heard noises at night, it was because there were people walking in the walls listening to us, and they’d report back to her if they heard we were being bad.”

“That sounds…terrifying.”

“Looking back, it only emotionally scarred me a little bit.”

Magnus chuckled, and Alec joined in. Soon, they were engrossed into a fit of giggles, like two schoolboys laughing at their teacher.

“Do you miss being at the castle?” Magnus asked a moment after they had calmed down. His tone was different now.

Alec thought about it for a moment. “No. I mean, I miss my mother and father, but I’ve come to terms with the fact that deep down I really didn’t like my life there. In a way, things have changed for the better. A really messed up way. I know that’s awful to think.”

Alec heard rustling to his left as Magnus turned onto his side. Alec turned his head to look back at him. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed, Alec. To want more for yourself. You don’t have to be ashamed about what it is that makes you happy.”

There was something about the way Magnus said that that made Alec feel completely at peace. For a moment, Alec could forget everything bad that was happening in the world. He turned his head to the side to look at Magnus. It was dark, so he could only see the outline of his face. But, once he found him, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the man. He knew he didn’t have time for silly little feelings like this, not with everything that had been happening. But he couldn’t pull away. For just a little but longer, he just wanted to pretend that it was only the two of them in the world at this moment. Just for a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I tried my best to go through and fix typos but I know its not the best.
> 
> Thanks all.
> 
> :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander looked at his hands as he moved to the bed, smoothing out the quilt. “Why do you do that?”
> 
> Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”
> 
> “You know…flirt with me…like that.”
> 
> Magnus eyes soften. This poor, sweet summer child. “Flirt with you?”
> 
> “I mean…that’s what you’re doing, right?”

When Magnus awoke, Alexander was already up. He was across from him, down on the small patch of hardwood at the base of the bed, doing push-ups.

Magnus sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sun was shining through the window, warming his skin in its soft embrace. It was silent, asides from the creak of the floorboards under   
Alexander as he pushed himself up and down. Alexander was shirtless, and Magnus didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact that he was staring, watching as the man’s back muscles flexed with each movement. Magnus was shirtless too, because that’s what one tended to do when they were sleeping, so surely none of this was awkward. Right?

It took Alexander a while to even realize that Magnus had woken up. When he finally did, he had just gotten to his feet, blushing when he noticed the other man looking at him. He quickly reached for his shirt and pulled it on.

“Don’t stop on my accord,” Magnus grinned, staring Alexander down as he leaned back on his elbows.

Alexander only shook his head with a small smile as he did up the buttons on his tunic.

“Fine…but I like what I saw.”

Alexander looked at his hands as he moved to the bed, smoothing out the quilt. “Why do you do that?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“You know…flirt with me…like that.”

Magnus eyes soften. This poor, sweet summer child. “Flirt with you?”

“I mean…that’s what you’re doing, right?”

Magnus sat up, sitting cross legged and slumping his shoulders forward. “Alexander, I flirt with you because you’re extremely handsome. People tend to flirt with people they find attractive,” he said, explaining it like Alexander was a child.

A range of emotions crossed Alexander’s face. First confusion, then deep thought, as if trying to fit all the pieces together. The poor boy clearly had no idea what to say. Magnus figured he might as well swoop in and save him from having to say anything.

Magnus jumped up from his bed again and reached for his shirt, pretending not to notice that Alexander was averting his gaze. “Do you think your siblings are up yet?” He asked as he pulled on his boots.

Alexander shrugged. “Maybe not, depending on how much they drank last night.”

Magnus smiled to himself briefly before looking back to Alexander. “Then we should make sure we’re ready to go for when they do wake.”

It didn’t take them long to pack their belongings, and they were quickly headed back towards the door. Just as Magnus swung it open, Isabelle appeared on the other side. She stumbled a bit with her hand raised, as if she was just about to knock.

“Ah, you’re up then?”

Isabelle brought her hand back down, instead using it to adjust the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “I had to physically drag Jace out of bed, but yeah. He’s already downstairs.”

Alec brushed past him and headed downstairs towards Jace. Magnus was just about to follow him, before noticing that Isabelle seemed to be hanging back. She was giving a look that Magnus couldn’t quite place. Her brows furrowed, looking at him curiously.

“Something wrong my dear Isabelle?” he smiled. “Didn’t get as much beauty sleep as you’re used to?”

Isabelle cocked her head. “I suppose I could ask you the same thing, no? I heard you guys up last night, walking around. Got back late, huh?”

Magnus leaned back against the wall. Ah, so that’s where she was going with this. “Yes, actually. It seems the ride back took longer than expected. Your dear brother is quite talkative.”

She scoffed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone describe Alec that way. I guess he just likes you more than other people.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying something?”

Isabelle only grinned as she started walking towards the stairs, beckoning Magnus to follow her. She was dressed in the same men’s clothes she’d been wearing lately, however Magnus notices that this time her plum-coloured coat was fitted for women, sinched in at the waist with a corset back. It billowed behind her as she marched forward. “I would never imply anything. I’m just saying that, you know, the heart wants what the heart wants. And if Alec’s heart happens to want you, I mean, who am I to stop that?”

Magnus stopped in his tracks. “You’re saying…Alec’s heart wants me?”

“No, I mean, I’d never say that explicitly, but whether or not it’s true is a completely different matter.”

Magnus blinked, staying in place for a moment as she continued to descend the stairwell. Sure, Alexander had seemed to grow more comfortable around him, and of course, Magnus liked to see him blush whenever he flirted around him, but he never truly considered that Alexander might actually return those feelings. He’d accepted that fact. But now it seemed that Isabelle was just mixing up everything he thought he knew. And really, at this point, Magnus was over the games. And considering the current political climate, he didn’t have the time for them anyway.

Magnus quickened his pace to reach Isabelle, gripping her wrist and twisting her around. She seemed surprised, but still with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Isabelle, do you mean that, really? Because I’d prefer if you could clarify whether or not I’m making up things in my head.”

Here gaze softened and turned sincere. She had a small smile on her face. “I mean it, Magnus.” Her kind look then turned to a sly grin. “And by the way, you have my complete blessing to get it on with my brother,” she finished with a wink. She pulled her wrist from his grasp, and darted back downstairs.

Magnus sighed. These Lightwoods were going to be the death of him.

\---

Neither Aline or Helen were in the main room when they left. Even though they’d only talked to them a few times, not having the chance to say goodbye to them really made the leave from Glendalough seem incomplete. But maybe Magnus was just the type to get overly attached to people he barely knew.

But he knew that now it was time to get serious. As they descended into Brocelind Forest, they were also entering Seelie territory.

There was a small path into the entrance of the woods, but it was grown over, and seemed to thicken the deeper into the forest they went.

“So do you know exactly where we’re going?” Jace asked, pulling his horse up next to Magnus. “I mean, isn’t the entrance to the Seelie realm supposed to be hidden.”

“It is,” Magnus admitted. “But this isn’t my first time there.”

Jace raised an eyebrow. “You’ve met the Seelie queen then?”

“Something like that. But it’s been a very long time.”

“How long is how long? Like, centuries? How old are you?”

“You Lightwoods certainly have a thing for asking how old I am.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Magnus sighed, giving Jace a genuine look. “Two-thousand years and counting, my mother birthed me in the fields of Italy as the sun set, fighting off the Romans as they tried to seize me and force me into their ranks from birth.”

“Really?” Jace looked incredulous.

“No. Not really. Obviously not really.” 

Magnus pulled ahead until he was riding beside Alexander. 

“I don’t think Jace is used to people messing with him like that, most people are usually too afraid of him,” the Shadowhunter said.

“Well, I’m not most people.”

Magnus saw Alexander smile. “So, have you really met the Seelie queen, or was that a joke too?”

“No, we have met, but it was a long time ago. I suppose it wouldn’t be all that long to her though, considering she’s an immortal being and all.”

“How did you know her, exactly. I mean, was she a friend or…?”

Ah, he was doing it again. Normally Magnus would have brushed it off as Alexander being awkward, but after his talk with Isabelle this morning he couldn’t help but wonder what the boy’s motives really were. Jealously, maybe?

“No, I would definitely not describe us as friends. Mortal enemies, maybe.”

Alec blinked in disbelief. “…Enemies?”

“Well, that might be a bit harsh. Acquaintances who disliked each other from the first moment they met. That fits a bit better.”

“You and the Seelie queen hate each other, and yet you think it’s a good idea for us to go down there and ask for her help?”

Magnus shrugged. “We don’t really have a choice, do we?”

Magnus pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a stop, the Shadowhunters behind him following suit. He swung his legs over the saddle and dismounted softly onto the grass. “The forest is too thick here. We should lead the horses on foot from now on.”

Magnus remained looking forward, but he could hear the Lightwoods as they all landed on the ground beneath him. Even though it was still the afternoon, the sky became darker as the trees above shielded them from the light. The aura of the forest caused a certain calmness to fall over the quartet as they trudged through the brush.

He noticed as the Shadowhunters gazed around them in wonder the deeper into the forest they went, and frankly, Magnus couldn’t blame them. The leaves held a sparkle, and there was a mist in the air that shimmered whenever light slipped through the cover of the leaves. Brocelind Forest was so different than anything else in Idris, it was clear it wasn’t under the influence of the Nephilim. The four of them were in a trance, as if all of their problems had melted away as they just focused on the sight before them.

That trance was quickly shattered.

A scream rung out, seeming to echo from every direction. Merlin and Church bucked up in distress at the sound, but quickly calmed with the snap of Magnus’s fingers.

“What in the Angel was that?” Izzy whisper-yelled, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the reins of the horse.

“I don’t know,” Magnus replied, quickly tying the reins of Church to a nearby tree branch. “But I’d rather not stay here like a sitting duck waiting to find out the bad way.”

And with that, he dashed off into the forest towards the sound of the scream.

He didn’t even have to look back to know that the Shadowhunters were following suit, scrambling to keep up. A second scream wrung out, confirming the direction it came from. This scream sounded strangled and empty, a terrifying ring filled with pain. Magnus stumbled through the brush, trying to stay low to the ground while still covering as much ground as possible. A burst of light ahead signaled a small clearing, and Magnus quickly halted just at the edge, making sure to stay hidden in the treeline. He felt a jolt against his back as Alec tumbled into him, but Magnus remained unmoving.

He gazed out into the small clearing. It was overgrown, tall grass and brush surrounding a stone monument. It was covered in moss, and any markings on it seemed illegible. The ground surrounding it looked like it had been kicked up, rising dirt from the grass. Someone had been here recently. Most notably, was a small pile of rags at the base of the monument.

Magnus didn’t see anything moving, meaning that whoever, or whatever was here, was long gone. Timidly, he took a step forward, but was quickly jerked backwards. Alexander had latched onto the back of his cloak, pulling his back to face him.

“What are you doing?” The boy looked exasperated, but the concern in his eyes was evident. “We have no idea what’s out there.”

“Exactly,” Magnus responded, giving him a sincere look. “But I’m also not going to let us continue wandering around in this forest if we don’t know what we’re facing.”

And with that, Magnus continued forward. This time, however, there was no one gripping his cloak. But he still felt Alexander’s presence following behind him. As he took his first few steps into the clearing, he was relieved to find that nothing yet had jumped out at him.

He crept up to the pile of rags, only to quickly realize that they weren’t rags at all. They were clothes covering the frail body of a faerie boy who couldn’t have been more than ten years old.

As soon as he realized what it was, Magnus dipped to his knees next to the boy, raising his hands above him in an attempt to analyze his energy signature. He noticed that Alexander went to the boy’s other side, taking hold of his hand and feeling for a pulse. It only took Magnus a few seconds of letting his magic flow into the boy’s body to realize it was pointless. He was dead.

Magnus didn’t even have to say anything. As soon as he lowered his hand, it was clear to the Shadowhunters that there was no hope. He turned towards Isabelle, her shoulders sunken, tears in her eyes. 

“What happened here?” She asked, her voice low and gravely. 

Magnus sighed, watching as Alexander reached forwards to close the Faerie boy’s eyes. It was a small gesture, but It meant a lot. That this Prince wanted the chance for a Downworlder he didn’t even know to rest peacefully. Most Shadowhunters wouldn’t do the same.

Magnus didn’t respond to Isabelle, not immediately. He didn’t want to if it meant all he could say was “I don’t know.” That was until he noticed something peculiar. A marking on the faerie boy’s hand, the one Alexander had been holding. Magnus reached forward and took it from his grasp.

“What is it?” Alexander asked, sending Magnus a confused look. 

Magnus turned the boy’s hand over, so his palm was facing up. Maliciously carved into his palm was a circle with an X through it.

“By the Angel,” Izzy gasped, stepping forward as she noticed what he and Alexander were looking at.

“What does that mean?” Jace asked, crouching down and looking more curious than anything.

Magnus took a moment to breath before setting the boy’s hand back down, draping it across his stomach. “The Circle was here. They did this.”

Alexander raised a brow. “How do you know?”

“This was their signature back in the day. They would mark their victims in order to ignite fear within Idris.”

“So, they’re here. In the forest,” Jace said. It wasn’t a question.

“Why would they target him?” Alexander asked, examining the body. The boy’s head was misshapen and covered in blood. It must have been blunt trauma to his skull that killed him. “Do you think he was just unlucky? Wrong place wrong time?”

Magnus shook his head, getting to his feet. “If he’d just gotten in the way, I doubt they’d have bothered to mark him. They must have gone after him on purpose.”

“But why?” Isabelle asked. “Do they think he has information? He’s just a kid.”

Magnus shrugged, taking a few moments to exhale.

“I don’t know. But hanging around here any longer won’t do us any good. We need to keep going.”

No one responded, but one by one, each Shadowhunter began to walk back towards the treeline where their horses waited. Magnus was last to go, after taking a moment to gaze back towards the stone monument. It was covered in moss, and now that he was closer, Magnus could recognize some of the symbols as a Seelie language. It was a wishing stone, where pixies and faeries would come to pray and whisper their desires for the future. Children would come play and dance around it, hoping the monument’s magic might grant them good fortune. He was just a kid, who probably came here to wish he’d get taller or that his hair would grow curly. And now he was dead, slumped against the stone, his life stripped from him in moments.

Magnus turned and followed the Lightwoods.

\---

They made camp about a kilometre from the entrance to the Seelie Court. Even thought there was still some time before nightfall, Magnus had said it would be better to camp for the night and save their venture to court for the morning. When it came to knowledge about the Seelies, no one was going to question the warlock.

Magnus got to work setting up his and Alexander’s tent. He initially thought they’d end up switching the sleeping arrangements this time around, but Isabelle was very clear they should stay the same. Before, he had thought nothing of it, but this time it was clear what her motives were.

It didn’t take all that long for the sky to become dark again, the only light in their camp coming from the small fire Jace had made. They had kept the fire as small as possible, and made sure to center it under a shield of branches in an attempt to hide the smoke. They weren’t looking to draw any unwanted attention.

It was dark by the time they finally were able to sit down around the fire and eat dinner. The stars were peaking through the leaves above them, and the night was completely silent asides from the crackle of the fire and the sounds of crickets.

Alexander was sitting next to Magnus, leaning next to a tree stump as he chewed on a piece of jerky. “You guys should turn in around now,” Alexander suggested, gesturing to Isabelle and Jace. “We can take first watch, then we’ll switch out with you halfway through the night.”

“Wonderful idea Alec,” Isabelle grinned, getting to her feet. Her cloak was wrapped tight around her shoulders, even though the night wasn’t especially cold. Jace quickly followed her, rubbing his eyes with a yawn, which only triggered the rest of the group into yawning along with him.

And then it was just Magnus and Alexander.

For a long time, they didn’t say anything. They just stared at the crackling fire as Magnus sipped on a water pouch and Alexander finished his dinner. Their shoulders were only inches apart, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Magnus.

“We should have brought marshmallows,” Magnus said, turning to face the Prince.

He only raised an eyebrow in response. “Brought what?”

“Marshmallows. You know, for smores.”

“I didn’t understand half of those words.”

Magnus audibly gasped. Partially for dramatic effect, but also in genuine shock. “You’ve never had a smore?”

Alexander shook his head. “What even is it?”

“Well, first there’s a marshmallow, which is like a squishy ball off sugar. Then, you roast it over a fire until it turns golden.”

“That sounds awful.”

“Okay, relax, I’m not finished. Then you sandwich it between two graham crackers-you’ve had those I presume?” Alexander nodded, “along with a piece of chocolate. They’re one of those foods that you forget how good they are until you’ve have them. Actually, you know what? There’s nothing in this world stopping me from doing this,” and with that, Magnus snapped his fingers, causing a small leather bag filled with marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Really? We’re doing this right now?”

“Just accept it, Alexander.”

And it seemed Alexander didn’t take any more convincing than that. After finding a few sufficient marshmallow-roasting sticks, Magnus showed Alec how to roast it so that it didn’t fall off into the fire. After several failed attempts, the Shadowhunter finally succeeded, and Magnus watched as he brough the graham cracker and chocolate encase marshmallow to his lips.

Magnus had certainly expected a smile from the boy, but he didn’t also expect a very sticky, sugary mess coating his chin. One that Alexander somehow didn’t even notice until Magnus started laughing at him. The boy then proceeded to try and wipe it off, which only resulted in the marshmallow transferring to his coat.

“It’s not funny!” Alexander laughed, because it was indeed funny.

“Right of course,” Magnus giggled. “You look very stoic and handsome with sugar stuck all over your face.”

“You’re calling me handsome?”

“I always think you’re handsome.”

And just like that, their laughing fit morphed into a pair of sincere smiles at each other as they once again fell into a comfortable silence.

Magnus leaned backward, looking back towards the fire. It was only coals now, but he didn’t bother to stoke the flame. He could feel Alexander’s whole body relax beside him, as he began to lean closer. Neither of them were looking at each other, but Magnus couldn’t help but freak out.

He wasn’t this guy, the one who acted like a schoolboy wondering if someone liked him back. But it had been so long since Magnus had ever pined like this, if he could even call it that. There was something so simple about what was going on between them. No expectations, no judgement, just the knowledge that they were in it for the long run together, whether or not something actually happened. After all, they were literally on a quest to dethrone an evil dictator. That kind of thing tended to bring people together.

But Alexander was definitely learning closer to Magnus, causing the Warlock to return the favour. That was only polite, wasn’t it? Their shoulder’s brushed together, and Magnus could feel the heat of   
Alexander’s body against him.

And for that one small moment, Magnus thought that this could actually be happening.

That was until the side of Alexander’s head thudded against Magnus’s shoulder and he realized that the Shadowhunter was in fact, asleep. He had done none of this on purpose, he had just fallen victim to the night. Yet, Magnus couldn’t help but love every moment of this, trying his best not to move a muscle if it made Alexander happy.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

\---

Isabelle popped her head out of the tent hours later, joy evident on her face at the sight of Magnus and Alexander. But Magnus, ever the gentleman, made sure to shove Alexander off of him. After all, he couldn’t know whether or not the boy would be comfortable with Jace seeing him like that.

Alec was started as Magnus jumped to his feet, likely too disoriented to realize what had happened.

“Your turn, boys,” Izzy grinned. Jace was close behind him, clearly not as giddy, and definitely half asleep. It was pitch black outside, only the stars and the dying light from the coals alighting their figures.

She didn’t have to tell Magnus twice. He quickly darted towards the tent, his cloak in hand. Man, he should have brought a bigger tent. Or a second tent. Why would he only pack one tent?

Alec climbed in behind him, taking special care to remove his boots beforehand. “How long was I asleep for?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Not long,” Magnus replied, already crawling beneath a blanket. He had elected to keep his shirt on this time, purely for heating purposes.

Whatever awkward ticks Alexander had had last night before going to sleep, he was clearly too tired to think about it now. He quickly laid down next to Magnus, wrapping the other blanket tight around him. Maybe Alexander was too disoriented to notice how close together they were, but Magnus was wide awake right now, and he couldn’t imagine going to sleep anytime soon.

As if on cue, a loud thunder rang through the air, only for rain to begin pouring from the sky. Right, of course it would.

This seemed to catch Alexander’s attention. He turned on his side so he was face to face with Magnus. “Is this tent waterproof?” He asked softly, because of course that was the kind of thing he’d be concerned about.

“Definitely not.”

Alec paused for several moments before speaking again. “Is it just me, or is it suddenly very cold.”

Magnus was hesitated. Lilith, it was hard to keep his distance from this man. Scratch that, it was physically impossible. “Yes. It’s quite cold.”

Alec shuffled a bit, lifting the edge of his blanket. “Come here.”

“What?” Yes, Alec clearly had to be half asleep right now.

“They do it in the army. Preserve body heat.”

Well, if Alec wanted to change his mind, he certainly had enough time to do so. So who was Magnus to deny his wishes? He inched closer to Alec, until his shoulder was up against him. Alec closed him quilt around him, encasing him in warmth.

Magnus sighed, and neither of them spoke any further. Only the sounds of their deep breathing filled the air as they drifted into sleep.

Magnus was just too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about typos!
> 
> Also, sorry this took so long. I've been absolutely slammed with school, but I will try my very best to update once a week.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think :)


End file.
